The Dragon who lost all but gained a smile
by JohnJuanRamboJr35
Summary: Natsu the hero of Earthland and the heart of fairy tail,what could go wrong for Natsu right.Will as that saying goes "all it takes is one bad day to turn your life upside down" (Natsu as The Clown Prince Of Crime).
1. One bad day

**hello this is JohnJuanRambojr35,and this is my first Fic and I wanted to edit it and try to make it normal cause all lot of people don't like format and I really would like people to read my work**

 **I own nothing and will never own nothing maybe the idea for this story.**

In a town called Magnolia,this is the home for our heroes FAIRY TAIL.But what you don't know is there's a wedding going on.And one of our heroes is about to be wed to his love.

 **Inside The Church**

In one of the rooms,was Natsu sitting on one of the chairs.Thinking about his life his family his adopted son his father and love.

" _why am I here, I should be at a bar drinking my loss and try to move on.I still can't believe this is happening_ "Natsu thought with a frown

 **Flash back**

 **Natsu's house**

Natsu could be seen laying on his bed while looking at his ceiling.

"damn it why can't I choose,Lucy or Lisanna.I can't choose between them,I hate this feeling"Natsu said to himself 

Natsu stood up and decided to hit the guild and talk with Mirajane,so she could help him with his choice.

 **somewhere in town**

Natsu could be seen walking to the guild.while passing by a alleyway he heard a moan.Natsu got closer to the alleyway and poped his head a bit to see whats going on.And What shocked Natsu was Laxus making out with someone he couldn't see from this angle.As Natsu got a little closer,his eyes started go wide from a total of shock to see Laxus and his child hood crush the mother of his adopted son...Lisanna.

as Laxus pulled out for some air which made Lisanna give him a frown 

"I think we should tell the guild about us"Laxus told Lisanna while trying to gain his breath 

"No,I like this secret and my sister would be all up on my ass about me not telling her"Lisanna answered back with a seductive smile

As Natsu heard this,he wanted to cry his eyes out and hide from the world.But no he still his Lucy,so he returns to his first objective.

 **At the Guild**

Natsu walked in without his famous saying "we made it back alive" or kicking the doors.But then he saw everyone in one big group cheering and clapping.As he got close someone called out for him.

"Hey ash for brains, guess what me and Lucy are engaged"Gray said who was returning from the restroom and spotted Natsu entering 

When Lucy heard Gray's voice she walked through the coward and saw Gray with Natsu

"Natsu where have you been?,you know what never mind look at my ring that Gary got me"as Lucy showed her ring to Natsu his world stopped and he couldn't breathe.His heart felt like it died and then shattered to dust.

"you know its rude to keep a woman waiting,what do you think about the ring I helped Gary pick it"Erza said while making her way to the group 

"it looks great"Natsu said with a fake smile 

"hey fire breathe,want to be my best man?"Gray said while placing his arm around Natsu's shoulder 

"yeah...sure...hey I'm tired so I'm heading home okay"Natsu answered without even thinking 

As Natsu tried to leave before breaking down in front of everyone but painful Lucy calls for him

"But you just got here,Why are you leaving so soon?"Lucy said who was now holding Gray's hand 

"I was going to ask you if you needed rent money so we could have gone to a mission,but you got your hands full"Natsu answered who was still making his way to the doors

As Natsu tried to leave the guild hall he saw Lisanna walking into the guild.Natsu frozed seeing the women who gave him his best memories from his childhood beside Igneel

"Hi there Natsu,What's happening here?"She asked with a sweet smile making Natsu's pain increase

"I'm engaged to Gary"Lucy answered Lisanna's question with a bright smile and showing her ring to Lisanna and Gary got closer to Lucy to hold her from behind.And Natsu couldn't hold it no more and started to tear up so he tried to run away but he bumped into Laxus who was just coming in.

"Watch where your walking"Laxus threatened to whoever bumped into him but Natsu didn't care so he pushed Laxus and walked out of there.

 **In The Forest**

Natsu went to the grave he made for Lisanna when they thought she died and did what he never did after she returned back to him.He got on his knees and moved his arms around the grave and started to cry and he kept on repeating the same words over and over again"Why Lisanna?"He said with so much pain,he remained like that for the whole night

 **End of Flash Back**

 **Back with Natsu In The Room**

Natsu was trying his best not have a mental breakdown. and then he heard some knockimg at the door

"Hey what are you doing in there the ceremony starting Natsu"Romeo asked behind the door 

"O sorry Just thinking,lets go then"Natsu answered while wiping his tears away and standing up.As he opened the door he saw Romeo was gone so he made it back to the ceremony

 **in the chapel**

 **right to the end of the ceremony**

"if anyone has a reason for these two cannot be wed speak now or forever hold your peace"Asked the priest who was smiling through the whole thing

Natsu wanted to speak up but he couldn't so he just stood by and stayed quiet.But then the doors from the church flew open revealing Juvia who looked like crap.Maybe by all the crying which also rained and almost flooded the town

"You can't do this Gary-samma,I love you please don't leave me"Juvia said while holding in her tears that were trying to spill out

"Juvia I alrighty told you I don't feel the same okay so please move on okay"As Gary said that Juvia started to cry and she ran out to god knows where,and it started to rain.After that moment they continued the wedding and now Gary and Lucy Have become a married couple.

 **At a Bar later at night**

Natsu was there drinking his pain away,looking at the Bartender.Natsu then remembered everything he did for them.He remembered playing with Lisanna as children and her always saying that she wanted to be his wife and now she's boning Laxus behind everyone's backs.And now Lucy who he saved from becoming a slave and every time he saved her all that went down hill when he noticed that she was taking missions with Gray.Natsu couldn't hold it no more and let every tear he could muster come out and his heart felt cold.

"Why don't they love me man?"Natsu asked the Bartender who felt sorry for Natsu and did something he shouldn't have.He handed him another shot of fire whisk and give him a pill.Natsu grabbed the pill and asked him what it was for

"it's for the pain"The Bartender told him and he walked away.Once the Bartender was gone,Natsu took the pill and then his brain felt numb and then it happened all that pain he was feeling was gone

 **Natsu's house three Months later**

"AAAHHHH...my head,what hit me last night"As Natsu said that he was rubbing his head and then he looked around his room and noticed bottles all over his room."O right got wasted and maybe got in a fight...maybe"Natsu said with a small smile

As Natsu got off his bed and went to take a shower he notice the empty space where his adopted son slept."O yeah I forgot he moved out to stay with Lis"After seeing his adoptive son's spot he went to shower.Once he came out of the shower he got dressed with a hoodie and some sun glasses and ripped jeans and sandals. Yeah our hero hit rock bottom,After getting dressed he went to the guild to get a job .

 **The Guild**

As Natsu opened the doors, he notice that no one paid him no mind. When he was making his way to the mission broad he notice his ex team,why ex cause they disbanded a month ago. He couldn't work with them like he used to. He hated working with that ice dick,couldn't work with Lucy for the pain he felt every time he was near her and Erza kept bugging him for answers about his issues and Happy stopped going to jobs with him cause he hated him for wasting their money on anything that could keep his mind at peace.

As he changed his direction to the bar,he noticed how Mirajane looked at his way and her smile became a frown. The reason for this was Happy told her about the drugs and alcohol he consumed.Which made Mirajane disappointment on him for doing illegal stuff behind everyone's back

"before you ask no beer or anything that has alcohol"Mirajane told Natsu Before he seat down on a stool "okay just water and some pain killers please and some meat please and put it on my tab"Natsu ordered with a blink expression 

"sorry but can't do sire your in debt as it is"She told him with a serious face while cleaning a mug.Natsu was about to say something before he heard the doors open with his second couple who he hated

"Hi everyone guess who just got together"Lisanna shouted out load for everyone to turn to Lisanna's arm wrapped around Laxus's arm.As they were getting everyone's attention Laxus leaned into Lisanna's ear and whispered "baby I told you to wait before we told my team"

Everyone joined the new couple to a party,everyone was happy for them even Happy. But Natsu just stood right where he was sitting thinking about his sad life"Great what could go wrong now"Natsu said with a frown and without noticing Makarov on the second floor,you could see him wearing a big smile.

" _I'm happy for you my childerns but there's one who worries me"_ Markov thought But something got his attention from his child who hasn't moved.He knew that Natsu had feelings for Lisanna but now he lost his chance with her.But as much as he wanted to party with his children he remembered that the Council send him a request mission for one of his children.So he stood up on yelled to get everyone's attention "As much as I would like to congratulate you two,the the magic Council has send us a request mission"Then everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to the master.

"this mission is a A mission to stop a dark guild who has a town under their control. And the mage that's been requested is Natsu Dragneel...wait what?"Makarov seemed surprised and everyone turned their attention to the dragon slayer, to which some of them didn't like the idea.

"Master I'm sorry but I can't allow this to happen"Erza stepped forward to tell her thoughts on this.Gray then walked beside Erza and joined her"Yeah what Erza said master he hasn't been on a mission for a while".Lucy walked next her husband and grabbed his hand "Master can't we take that mission we can handle it"when those word made contact with Natsu's ears and stood up and turned to see his ex team

"Why don't you guys shut the fuck up and let me do what I do best and not have to baby site you guys!"Natsu said with so much anger that they swear they saw some flame come out of his mouth.Everyone was shocked by those words and his old team was shocked to the core too.

"Natsu remember your place and you know your not as strong as you used to be"

"Yeah ever sense you started to drink and stop going to missions with us you haven't gotten off your lazy ass"

"Come on Natsu let us take this mission or let some one take it"Lucy couldn't believe how Natsu reacted 

"Or take someone with you or stay here and do what you do best drink your way to more debt"Happy whispered without no one hear except Natsu who just got even more mad.Natsu then pointed at everything one "You know what,fuck all of you I risked my life for you guys and this is the thanks I get, will fuck you."Natsu then looked up to Makarov "Gramps, I'll take the job and come back with my head high and"Natsu then turned to see everyone with so much hate in his eyes"show all of you guys I don't need any of you guys".After Makarov gave Natsu the mission poster, Natsu then left the guild with so many people with shock expressions and some with sad looks on their faces. Markov looked at the doors were the dragon slayer left through.

" _I wish you luck my child you'll need it_ "Makarov thought

 **Unknown location in the forest**

Two hooded figures could be seen talking to each other 

"So how close is the target Blake"

"He'll be there in five minutes sire, are you sure you want to do this sire?"Blake asked his leader

"Yes soon everything will fall into place, and let the darkness begin"The hooded figure answered while reaching inside a bag that he had with him.As he pulled out a old looking book with the label END. "May END BE WITH US"As he said that both figures disappear

 **The town where the mission was send from**

Natsu was walking towards the Mayor's office were he would ask about the details of the mission. But at this moment our hero was thinking about his so called family.

" _Why do I even put up with them anymore I should just leave and start a new life some where else_ " Natsu thought while walking to the Mayor's building, a explosion happened on the top floor were the mayor was. "What the fuck!"As those words come out of his mouth,more explosions went off around the town,Natsu ran to the closest burning building and started to eat all those flames and then to the next and so on.

Once Natsu ate all the flames he started to look around noticing the whole town is empty "okay I'm stuffed so YOU BETTER COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME!"As Natsu said those words some men and women's come out of hiding and as it seems there's like fifty of them.

"okay where's your pussy of a master?,and whose first?"Natsu asked while cracking his knuckles.Then out of nowhere a man appeared wearing a sliver armor with scars on his face "That would be me you sorry excuse of a mage" he answered with a creepy smile.Once those words left from his mouth a fist appeared right between his eyes. Next thing he felt pain and he blocked out from his attack.

Natsu then looked at the so called guild master and turned to see his men looking at him "okay whose next?"he asked while getting on a fighting stance but everyone stood there waiting for one of them to start the attack. "Come on I have some anger I want to release"said Natsu with some smoke coming out of his mouth.Just then one of them shot a arrow at Natsu but Natsu caught it just by a second. "Is that all you got-"and boom a smoke bomb went off in the arrow and this smoke covered the street,it was affecting his nose and hearing too but not his eyes and then they started to attack him from the rear.Natsu dodge the attack and **Fire Dragon Iron Fisted** one of the dark mages and then they all jumped him but to everyone's surprise he disappeared.

"Hey, up here!"Natsu shouted in the air,everyone turned up to see the Salamander in the sky with both hands on his mouth. " **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!" Natsu shouted and a huge beam of flames dived down onto the ground creating a big explosion and every dark mages were scattered and knocked out. As Natsu landed on the crater he made with his attack.**

"okay maybe I went over broad again"as he said that he noticed a attack from his rear and dodges it and looks from where the attack come from. And there was a man who he didn't see with them. "Good I thought that was way to easy for a dark guild, now then lets get this shit started"Natsu ran towards the guy and performed a Fire Dragon Iron Fist right on his face and send him flying through some buildings but then the figure stood up and smiled which pissed off Natsu even more so he started to unleash all his strength on the guy cause whatever he threw at him, the guy wouldn't go down.

"Okay what are you made of asshole"Natsu asked while trying to get his breath but the guy just stood there without a scratch and silent but with a smile on his face. Natsu was losing his cool and starting to rage "Why are you smiling?"The man just kept on smiling and pulled out photos of Lucy and lisanna.Once Natsu saw them he lost control but what pushed him was what happened next

"Why don't they love me man HAHAHAHA!!!"The figure said with a wicked laugh but what he didn't noticed was at that moment you can swear a demon stood right in front of the man who was laughing his lungs out. And then he felt something throw him to the floor and started to punch him right on his face none stop. "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WILL I WANT TO SEE YOU LAUGH WITHOUT A FUCKING MOUTH"Natsu shouted while punching into a blob which with every hit Natsu's fists were covered with blood but then Natsu stopped and looked at the lifeless body that was under him.

"That's what I thought"Natsu then stood up and started to walk away but then he noticed his hands covered in blood.As he was staring at them he felt raindrops landing on him and he noticed the blood washing off.But then his senses came back which made him hear footsteps coming towards him.Natsu then noticed they were knights who had their weapons trained on him.

"Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail you are under arrest"one of the Knight told Natsu,which confused Natsu. "The fuck did you just say To me,I did your job and look over-"Natsu was shocked to see a little girl laying right where the guy he just murdered.Natsu kept on seeing where the little girls face used to be. "On your knees,head down and hands were I can see them now"The Knight told Natsu who was shocked but he did what he was told,as he was handcuffed and was hit to the head and then he blocked out.

Just outside from the town two figures where looking at the show. "Good job Blake"as the figure said this,Blake kept on looking at Natsu being dragged off. "What now sire?"Blake asked with his eyes still glued on Natsu, "phase two" The hooded figure answered and they disappeared

 **The End?**

 **Thanks for reading please Follow,Fav and Review please it helps me update sooner**


	2. The real bad day

**Thanks for giving this story a chance and please enjoy this chapter**

 **In a cell two weeks later**

In the cell could be seen a young man hanging on the wall with his hands cuffed over his head and his feet strapped on the wall.And that young man was none other then Natsu.As he was there thinking about how he ended up in there,a guard Walks inside his cell with a figure right behind him "you have a visiter"

Once the figure revealed itself as Erza Scarlet Who had one disappointed look on her face.Once the guard left them alone,Natsu kinda give her a small smile

"Hey Erza can you just help me out here please,they haven't feed me like a day and"Natsu said with a weak voice but Erza looked like she was about to explode.So Erza got closer and looked right at Natsu's eyes "what the hell were you thinking you idiot,how can you be thinking about food at a time like this,they are going to send you to prison for destroying a town and killing its residents,AND YOUR THINKING ABOUT FOOD!"

When those words hit Natsu right in the broken heart that remains.He let lose "I DIDN'T DO IT ERZA I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT MY FAMILY WOULD HAVE MORE FAITH IN ME!"Natsu said with so much emotion that Erza couldn't know if he was hurt or angry.But one thing was sure was Erza didn't like tha outburst "THEY HAVE FOOTAGE OF YOU KILLING A GIRL NATSU!"

Natsu could feel his blood boiling from all this shouting but what got him more was the thought of who ever did this to him was going to get away with it."I WAS SET UP ERZA THEY MADE ME SEE THINGS THAT WEREN'T THERE OKAY THE REAL KILLER IS OUT THERE LAUGHING HIS GUTS OUT!" Natsu shouted while pulling his chains down with inhuman strength.Erza then calmed down and looked down to the ground and moved her hand to touch Natsu's cheek.Which once it made contact she looks up again and with water eyes looks into Natsu's eyes."No more games Natsu I know that you've been using drugs"She said with a hurt voice.Natsu couldn't calm down so he moved his head so Erza's hand could be left abandoned from Natsu's cheek

"You know what, leave if your not going to help okay, tell gramps to come and help me out" Natsu said with venom present in his voice.Erza felt so sad knowing that this person who would give his life for his friends is the very same person chained up here."Sorry to tell you this but Master won't be visiting you he has better things to do and I well be taking my leave...goodbye"

As the last words that came out of her mouth reached to Natsu he started to remember every time he nearly died for them and now when he needs saving they leave him.Erza then started to walk towards the exit,but then a tear drop fell on the floor.When Natsu heard the tear hit the floor he remembered the time in the tower of heaven

"Don't you turn your back on me Scarlet you owe me"Natsu said with his hair covering his eyes.Erza stops right in front of the exit and turns around with tears in her eyes.Erza was angery to hear that,"I OWE YOU NOTHING NATSU YOU CHOICE THIS LIFE FOR YOURSELF!"She shouted with all her heart.Natsu started to pull his chains a little bit harder,"I SAVED YOU FROM YOUR PAST ERZA, I SAVED YOU FROM THAT FUCKING TOWER SO YOU OWE ME!"Natsu said while revealing his eyes.When Erza saw his eyes which once held a warm sensation is now cold.As Erza remembered the events of the tower and waking up on the beach with Natsu holding her.She couldn't handle this so she just left,leaving Natsu who couldn't hold it anymore.

"YOU OWE ME YOU OWE ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!"Natsu yelled with every ounce of strength he had and started to shake violently.But then the guard showed up told him to stop but Natsu didn't listen so the guard started to punish him

 **A Week Later In The Court Room**

Natsu could be seen standing in front of a Judge who was reading over the crime presented to him."So you have killed over fifty people destroyed twenty buildings and as your blood test showed us you use drugs, you have anything to say to me Mr.Dragneel"The Judge said who looked up to see Natsu."Yes I didn't do it sire I was drugged to attack the residents,pleae you got to believe me sire"

As the Judge looked down on his papers again and then he looked at Natsu and then turned to he's left to see the jury."How does the jury find the convict?"Said the judge who already knew the answer.One of the Jury stood up and looked at Natsu and then at the Judge."We the jury find the convict guilty"When Natsu heard the judgement he couldn't breathe.The Judge then looked at Natsu and smiled a little "Mr.Dragneel you are here found guilty and I sentence you to two years of prison and execution by lethal injection"Natsu couldn't believe it after everything he did for this country and they just toss him like nothing.At that moment the guards grabbed Natsu form behind and started pull him to the exit.

 **Two Years Later**

 **In A Cell**

Natsu could be seen sitting on the floor waiting for the guards to show up and drag him to his execution.The first thing you could noticed was Natsu's hair was shaved off and a black eye with a busted lip.Natsu's expression was one of some one giving up on life,his eyes were blink with no emotion and that smile he had was now broken into a frown." _Today's the day_ "Natsu thought,and that's when the guards showed up and one of the guards grabbed his nose

"Fuck man you smell like shit"The guard said while trying to cover his nose.The other guard didn't care he just grabbed Natsu and pulled him up and cuffed him "Dragneel,its time"the guard then lead him out.As they were walking by the other cells.One of the inmates popped his head between the bars and saw Natsu walking by and said."there goes my bitch from last night, damn can he cry but damn he's tight as fuck, see you on the other side pinky"The inmate said with a smile on his face.Natsu just keeped on walking until he made it to the room and then strapped on the table as it was being lifted which made him face the mirror that showed a room with sites and it was empty.

"Man no one came to see you one last time damn that's cold hahahaha"one of the guards said while laughing.And it started one of the doctor started to inject him and started the machine that held the poison and the poison started to go down the tubes and straight down to his vin which lead to his heart and his body went limp and that's how Natsu lost his life.

 **Unknown location**

After the execution,they transported the body to a Asylum which was located in the forest.Inside a office could be seen a man working on his desk while a young boy who looks around eight was sitting on one of the chairs inside the office.But then a man entered the room looking like he just hit gold for reason."Doctor,the body is here sir" The man said with a small smile,the Doctor then stood up and made his way to the operating room where the body was.But his son asked him when will he be back but the Doctor payed him no mind and just left

 **Operating room**

Opening the door showed a body bag and two men carrying it and placing it on the table."Good lets start by removing his Container and deliver the body" the Doctor said while getting dressed for surgery.As he said that one of the nurses zipped down the bag and then there layed Natsu's body

 **A day Later**

two men were carrying Natsu's body but then Natsu started to wake up and saw a man carrying his legs and then Natsu kicked the man that was holding his legs and started to pull his hands free from the guy who was holding his hands.After that Natsu stood up and head butted the guy who held his hands.Once Natsu knocked the guy out he started to run thourgh a plant that he didn't recognize and he ended on a bridge above canisters with chemicals."Where the fuck am I?" Natsu asked himself but then a alarm went off.Some Guards showed up pointing guns at him "Stop or we well shot" one of the guards said."Fuck you where am I and why does my chest have a scar and wasn't I dead?" Natsu shouted with all his strength.Then the Guards open fire making Natsu jump in one of the canisters below him and when he landed the air pressure for one of the pipes that was connected to the canisters sucked him in and outside of a big Asylum Natsu came out from one of the sewage tubes and landed on the floor

Natsu then slowly stood up and tried to get his balance "It fucking burnsAAAAHHHHHCH" Natsu started to scratch himself but then his hair and his lips started to burn worse even blood came out and every time his finger tips made contact with his flesh his skin that was on his fingers was falling off.As he was scratching himself he then heard dogs bark coming from behind him so he stop scratching and started running towards the forest and once he was through the forest he found a town and he disguise himself with anything he could get his hands on and started walking around and asking for directions to Magnolia

 **In Magnolia**

" _I'm here finally_ " Natsu thought as he was walking around town.As he walked through the town and then the forest,he made it to his house."home sweet home"Natsu said with a little smile.As he entered into the living room and passed by a mirror and noticed his skin is white as Lisanna's hair and his hair as red as Erza's hair and his lips red as blood, as he reached to touch his face he notice his fingertips were melted away to the bone and then his eyes were red."NONONO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS , IS THIS SOME FUCKING JOKE!"As he fell to his knees his small smile grew even wider and he then started to laugh and stood up while holding his face and then he stopped and punched the morrior and stared at his fist and saw blood coming from his wound."if the world sees me as a joke and a monster,well then your wish is my command"Natsu placeed his hand on top of his wound and stained it with his own blood and moved his hand to his mouth and swiped it to the sides and it making a bloody smile

"Well all you had to do ask mmmmhhh HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!",once Natsu was done laughing his guts out he started to look for some clean clothes and some money he stashed and some drugs he still had.But all he could find was a clean hoodie that was white and shorts that had a stain and no underwear and one sock and no shoes or sandals and no money and his drugs were gone.

"That's weird I could swear I hid my stash here"but then it hit him Erza must have found them when he was held."Well there goes the little of happens I had left mmhhh HAHAHA!...man my luck sucks, and I can't wear this"Natsu said while looking at the clothes "fuck it I'll wear this hoodie and keep this pants I woke up with and bear foot I guess" he said while putting on the hoodie.As he was walking outside he felt like he was being watched."If your here to kill me then you better hurry before I kill you"He said while trying to think of a way to defend himself " _Damn without my magic I'm a sitting duck"._ Then two hoodied men walked out of the forest "Sorry my lord but we have been waiting for you"He said while holding up his hands to show that he meant no harm.The other man then lowered his hoodie to show his face "My lord its nice to finally meet you" He said while kneeling.The man looked around his twenties and he had black hair and a little scar on his cheek.As the two strangers finished talking Natsu was confused 

"What do you mean Lord or Master?"Natsu asked with a confused look.One of the strangers reached into his bag and pulled out a book that said END on the cover."What is that and what does it have to do with me?"Natsu said while staring at the book."Its your prison my lord, this book holds all your power" the hooded man said while holding the book in front of him.Natsu starred at the book and then he walked over to the man and grabbed it and looked it over "Okay so your telling me this book can give me power, but if any of this is true how do I access that power?"Natsu said while moving the book around."Like this my Lord"Blake had reached for the book and opened it and then all the words jumped out of the book and went towards Natsu "What the fuc"Natsu tried to say but the words hit Natsu,forcing him to fly toward the trees behind him crushing through them and leaving a trail.As he stopped the two strangers followed the trail and stopped in front of a lake."Where did Lord END go?"Blake asked his leader,"Ssshhh,do you hear that?"and then In the middle of the lake it started to bubble and smoke started to rise from the lake and slowly makin its way towards them

"Our Lord is here"the stranger said while Blake kept on looking at the smoke and bubbles reaching land,"Its him our Lord our Master".Natsu walked out of the lake, dried like he never landed on the lake, his hoodie was gone his pants and anything that was on him was gone but there on his chest had a mark that read E.N.D."This power is nothing I could have imagined" Natsu said while feeling the power flowing inside himself."Yes my Lord your finally complete"Blake told Natsu kept on looking at his hands and then looks at both of them with a twisted smile "O no my little pet I'm free HAHAHA"."So what now my Lord?"Blake asked Natsu,who then Looked at them "First things First, be honest it was you guys who did this to me wasn't it?"as Natsu asked this question his eyes glowed bright red and his smile showed some teeth and out of nowhere his bone from the tip of his fingers sharpen."Yes my Lord but it was to release your power so you can welcome chaos,darkness and death"said the still covered stranger who was backing up and Blake fell on his knees "My Lord please don't kill us we'll do anything please"

As they were saying this Natsu started to walk towards them until he was right in front of them.Natsu's eyes stopped glowing and his teeth went back to normal 

"come on guys I wouldn't kill you guys your my friends"

When he said that both the hooded man release their breathes."But there is one problem, there's only one position open right now so" and then out of thin air Natsu made a blade out of fire and throwed it between them."So whose it gonna be?"Natsu said that and then he turned around and started to walk away and flames erupted over him and once it vanished he was fully clothed (just imagine The jokers clothes from the dark knight but the purple is crimson and the green black),"Man now this is what I call clothes"Just when he finished saying that a man appears behind him ripped cloths blood all over him and some wounds."There my Lord I have passed your first task"Blake said while trying to get his breathe,"Good now what do you know about Fairy Tail?"Natsu asked and Blake then walked beside him said "They have disbanded my Lord after the battle with tartaros"once those words were spoken Natsu's eyes widen."You got to be kidding me, the old fart disbanded the guild after they lost HAHAHAHA!",Blake then interrupted Natsu's laugh "My Lord they didn't lose the battle they won and cause of that we lost tartaros but we were lucky to retrieve your book my Lord"Natsu stopped laughing and stayed quite and then he turned to Blake."That's even better, imagine all the fun we could have with them but first"

 **In The Asylum**

The alarm was going off and all the guards were shooting at the entrance then the doctor arrived "What in all hells going on here"The doctor asked one of the guard who then answers him "two Intruders in the building they have taken out almost all the guards there's only two of us now including you now shut up and start runnin"Before the guard could finish his sentence a hand went through his chest and pulled out his heart that was melting from Natsu's heated skin, the doctor fell on his back by the shock.Natsu still wearing his smile while looking at the heart he still had in his hand "Wow now that's what I call heart burn HAHAHA!"he said while burning the heart slowly."What the fuck are you?"The Doctor asked while trying to crawl away but Natsu dropped the heart and kneeled down and looked into the Doctor's eyes "Ooo your one mean man Doc, you can't even remember a man who you stoled from"As he said that he showed him the scar that went down the middle of the letter N on his chest.Once he saw the scar he knew who it was "Please don't kill me I didn't want to do that to you I was forced to please!"He cry out but Natsu got closer "Who told you to do that to me and wheres my containers Doc" Natsu said with a sweet voice but the Doctor was shaking from fear "I don't know we spoke through the phone, all I know is that's he's some kind of emperor from Alvarez and your containers were already delivered please don't kill me"

Natsu then picked him up and dusted him off with a smile that could send anyone into madness."Don't worry okay everything will be alright okay"Natsu said while having his hands on the Doctor's shoulders,"Really?"He said with some hope in his voice but all that went to hell when the Doctor felt a injection on his neck and his vision started to go black and then he blacked out

 **In A Lab**

The Doctor was waking up and then he felt like he couldn't move "Where am I?"he asked to anyone who could hear.Blake stood right next to him and looked down and that's when the doctor felt like he was strapped on one of the surgery tables."What are you going to do to me, please I have a child"he pleaded but then he heard the doors from the room open up and Natsu could be heard walking towards the doctor."Please let me go this well not solve anything and my kid is waiting for me outside in my car please"he said with some tears coming out and then Natsu was next to him but the Doctor couldn't see his face."O I know Doc but Jimmie said he couldn't wait to see you right Jimmy"as Natsu said that he slowly looked down to the doctor and the doctor was shocked with fear, there in front of him was Natsu wearing Jimmy's face fresh with blood dripping on his face "NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON YOU SON OF A BITCH!"he shouted while shaking violently but what he heard next made him freeze,"What are you talking about daddy I'm Jimmie your boy, hey dad you want to play Doctor"Natsu mimicked Jimmies voice which terrified the Doctor.Natsu picked up a saw and turned to Blake who looked disturbed."Hey Blake why don't you go outside and turn on the radio please, me and daddy want to play Doctor okay"Natsu said with jimmy's voice Which creeped Blake out so he did what Natsu asked him to do

As Blake walked towards the radio he pressed play and the first song that started Radiohead creep and then he head towards the exit and once out Natsu turned to the Doctor "Well lets get started HAHAHAHA!"he then placed the saw on his right foot."NONONO PLEASE GOD NO AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!!"he shouted while getting his foot sawed off.Outside with Blake he could hear the screams the blood dripping on the floor the sound of bones being snapped and that creepy song but the worst noise was Natsu Laughing all the time

 **20 Mins Later**

Natsu walked out from the Lab room covered with blood and some guts from the doctor, but what creeped BLAKE out was that smile on his face."Lets go Blake"Natsu said while cleaning himself with a rug that was already stained with blood."Where to my Lord"Blake asked while following Natsu out "To visit a old friend HAHAHAHAHA"

As they were walking away you could see inside the room from where Natsu come out from,guts and body parts scattered everywhere but on the table was the Doctor's head but on top of his head you could see Jimmie's face on top of his

 **The End?**

 **Thanks for reading and remember Follow,Fav and Review and till next time**


	3. Hurting your family

**John bringing you more details and much more**

 **Alvarez Empire**

Our favorite twisted devil reached the location where his containers were shipped too.As he was walking around asking for the directions to see the empire.But every time he asked everyone would tell him to leave.Finally tried of everyone not giving him what he wanted.So he started to burn houses,stores and even managed to kill some of the life stock with some people.

"Give me What I want or there will be hell to pay"Natsu shouted with a smile still on his face till a monster made of Sand delivered a hit making Natsu fly towards some of the burned stores.As Natsu stood up and dusted himself off while looking at the person who had the balls to strike him.Right in front of him was Ajeel aka the desert King, "Great another person who thinks he can talk to our Leader"Ajeel said while walking to Natsu who just stood there.

Natsu then smirks and starts to walk to Ajeel who just stood there looking not worried till Natsu disappeared and reappeared in front of him."Take me to your leader or I'll have your head and use it like a spinning ball"Natsu said without a blink.Ajeel then unleashed one of his strongest spells " **Sand World** ".Then Natsu noticed that the town they were in was covered in sand walls.

"Any last words"Ajeel asked with a small smile but it all changed when he noticed Natsu's smile growing even wider. "Let me guess...You can turn your whole body into sand too"Natsu asked which got Ajeel to tense.Once Ajeel saw that his eyes turned pure blood red "Lovely"

 **Later in front of the castle**

Natsu could be seen spinning Ajeel's head but what stood out was.Ajeel's head was glass and the town where their battle took place was covered in glass and the buildings burning with people were dying from other Natsu's flames or loss of oxygen.But what creeped out the guards who were guarding the entrance was Natsu's smile and spinning Ajeel head with only his finger

As Natsu was getting close to the entrance he felt the weather dropping.Just then the doors open up revealing a young man with glasses and blue hair."Who are you and what do yo-"Invel was saying till he saw who was standing there."I'm END,and I'm looking for the son of a bitch who thought it was a good idea to steal from me"Natsu said with a sweet voice that send a chill down Invel spine.

Natsu then stopped spinning the head and let it fall to the ground.Just as the head shattered on the floor,Natsu pointed his finger which started to spark blue electricity."So are you going to tell me or are we going to have a problem"Natsu said but a short moment passed which made him shoot one small lightning towards one of the guards and frying him to dust. "Now then how about you take me to your King or do you want to die"Natsu said with a happy smile knowing that he could just kill both of them.But then Invel started to release his magic making snow and ice appear and dropping the temperature. "Your not supposed to be alive"Invel told Natsu who then figured it out.

"So it was you who took my containers"Natsu said with his bangs covering his eyes.Invel then covered his body in ice armor, "Yes I ordered them" Invel told Natsu who was shaking till he stopped.Natsu then started to walk slowly to Invel who was ready but what Natsu said next made Invel know that he lost this battle before it even started." **Ice Devil's Rage!** ".

 **In the Garden**

Makarov and Yageel were talking till they felt a explosion go off inside the castle.As they rushed inside,they saw the guards running to the throne room.Makarov and Yageel joined the guards plus some of the Spriggan 12 which kinda got Makarov surprise to see them there but three were missing.

As they arrived to the room,they were shocked to see their empire standing there while staring at a clown dressed in a crimson suite.But once Makarov got the shock out of see Zeref there and focused on the person who was sitting there.Thats when Makarov couldn't believe it, "Natsu?"Makarov said with a shaking voice.When his name was said everything slowed down,Natsu then focused on the people who just entered the room.

Natsu was ready to kill everyone in the castle but once his eyes landed on Makarov,everything changed.Nobody moved or dare speak,but Natsu then stood up and his eyes shadowed by his bangs."Makarov"Natsu said with a low venomous voice,Natsu then started to walk slowly towards them till everything slowed down.As Salamander stopped,Dimaria started to walk to Natsu who was frozen in time."Hmm,up close you kinda look scary but"as she was saying that.Something made her blood go cold and fear was showed on her face before Natsu's hand grabbed her face and started to burn her skin.As this was going on,Dimaria's magic stopped which made everyone look in horror to the scene right in front of them.

"Natsu,STOP THIS!"Makarov shouted but that only made Natsu more angery.As Natsu decided to burn Dimaria's head into ashes but then she disappeared making Natsu's hand clench into a fist which stabbed his sharp bone fingers into his skin which made him bleed.Natsu slowly moved his gaze towards the people in the room. "Who did that?"Natsu said with a low voice but in a sickening way.No one answered which made Natsu walk towards them slowly again but every step he took his arms started to twitch and snap and shaping into demonic arms.His forehead started to bleed,as the blood slide down on his face and two horns were coming out.And his teeth grew larger making his lips separated and making him look happy.

As everyone took a stance but Makarov moved forward to speak to Natsu."Natsu my boy Please stop this"Makarov told Natsu But he kept on moving towards him.Natsu then stopped and looked into Makarov's eyes and remember the first time he laid his eyes on the guild and how Makarov told him the Fairy Tail speech.A single teardrop could be heard in the room,Natsu was tearing up but what everyone noticed that it wasn't a normal tear but blood coming out of his eyes.

Natsu stood still,till he shouted "I'm not your boy Makarov!".Natsu then turned to Zeref who looked sad by his little brother outburst,"And you don't get to be sad...brother".Once that word was said,everyone turned to see Zeref but the most shocked one would be Makarov. "W-What?"Makarov said,Natsu then couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh like a maniac.As he was laughing he pointed his finger to Zeref, "HAHA!,you couldn't leave me dead but" Natsu then pointed at Makarov "But you left me to die HAHA!".As he continued to Laugh he started to turn back to normal till he fell on his back and held his stomach.

Natsu calms down and stands up and looks at them and gives them a creepy smile, "As much fun as this is,I'm going to kill all of you and then erase this country".Natsu then started to melt everything around him and his enemies armor by just standing there.

 **(Sorry But for the life of me I can't write a battle for this so please use your imagination)**

Natsu could be seen on a boat with Blake beside him staring at the very island his Lord set on fire."My Lord,did you get what you wanted?"Blake asked Natsu who turns his head beside him to see Makarov cuffed and unconscious with his containers."Yes Blake and more"Natsu said with a smile and lifts his right hand which held Zeref's head."Isn't that right...brother"Natsu said,Zeref then opened his eyes and looked at his kingdom burn to ashes. "Hey Blake want to see something cool"Natsu asked Blake who nodded and then Natsu snapped his fingers and the island disappeared.

Blake couldn't believe his eyes till Zeref answered Blake's question before he could ask. "You shrank the island didn't you?"Zeref said with unemotional tone.Natsu then pulled Zeref's head up and turned it so they could meet eye to eye. "Yes brother and that would be thanks to the power you gave me"Natsu's smile grew even wider. "Now where my lord"Blake asked,Natsu then placed Zeref's head into a bag and looked at Blake "Back,to hunt some fairies".

 **In a restaurant couple of days later**

Droy could be seen walking in with a happy face.As he was entering,he noticed that it was empty.till he noticed a chief standing next to a table that was covered by a blanket."Good Your here"as the chief said that he removed the cover and showed a table full of dishes of meat.Droy's mouth watered and once he got a bite he couldn't believe the flavor. "Wow,What is this?"He asked while devouring everything. "Will you know spices and the last ingredient is a secret but as I can see your loving my food I'll give you a hint"the chief said.As Droy guessed every animal and the chief kept saying no till he heard this. "Damn,if only Jet was here...he's good at guessing"Droy said but to his surprise the chief started to clap like a maniac and a waiter walked out of the kitchen with a box in hand which was leaking blood.

"Way to go fat boy,the secret ingredient is your friend jet!"as the chief was laughing and clapping like a maniac.Droy was shocked till he saw inside the box,when the waiter placed it front of him and opened it.There in box was Jets head with a part of his lips missing.As Droy saw this he started to panic till the chief removed his hat and reached in it till he pulled out a axe and Decapitate him.As Droy's head fell to the ground,the chief then picked up and dropped inside the box and started to pick up Droy's body.

As the chief was carrying and removing his mask which revealed Natsu who couldn't stop smiling. "Now then let's go visit the thunder legion or whatever"Natsu said as he made it to a van.Natsu then opened the back revealing Max with a broomstick shaved up his ass and coming outside from his mouth and Warren with a knife going through his head and Nab's head twisted around.Natsu then throw Droy's body on top the other and closed it.

 **The next day inside a bar**

Freed was drinking all alone in a corner,Freed was drunk a little.Then out of nowhere a young man was walking towards him dressed in a suit.As the stranger took a seat next to Freed who was surprised. "Hello my names Blake and I was sent here with invitation for you"Blake said and handed him a key with a number on it.Before Freed got a chance to say anything,Blake had left and Freed picked up the key and went to the room that was located inside the bar.

As Freed knocked and got no answer he opened the door with the key. "Hello?"Freed said But still entered the room which was basic and he noticed the bathroom door opened.As he entered the bathroom he found no one and turned around to found someone under the covers.Freed then walked over to the bed and removed the covers.Revealing a small Natsu who has tears on his eyes. "Natsu?...But how?"Freed was shocked to see young Natsu who then turns to him. "My family abounded me *sniff,I thought we were family"Natsu said who then then started to shake like a maniac and started to puke out blood with some green stuff.Freed then backed away with this guilt inside his chest,Natsu then stopped and fell back on the bed and just laid there with blood still coming out of his mouth.Freed then made his to the body and placed his hands on Natsu's chest and started to give him CPR, "No damn it,I won't abound you again Natsu"Freed said with tears in his eyes but then a big demonic hand popped out of Natsu's chest and grabbed Freeds wrists and started to melt his skin and bone.Causeimg Freed to scream out of pain,As Freed looked at the demon who was ripping his way out of Natsu's small body.Once the demon came out fully out,to Freeds shock it was none other then Natsu with his pale skin and suit but his right hand is covered in black flames with his hand looking like a demon with three big fingers and one huge thumb. "What's wrong Freddy,can't handle the heat"Natsu said with his child voice and then started to laugh.As Natsu then ripped Freed's wrists,removing his hands from his arms.As Freed fell on his ass and started to scream for help.Natsu then walked next to him and kicked Him in the face knocking him out.

Natsu then picks him up and throws him out the window and jumps through the window too.As he landed on top of the van which Blake was stuffing Freeds body in. "Okay one down and three to go"Natsu said but then he noticed brown hair coming out of the trunk of the van. "Is that?"Natsu said while moving to the trunk to see if his suspension was right. "Yes my lord I found her here,in the entrance"Blake said while closing the trunk.Natsu then whistles and gives Blake some claps."good job"Natsu said who was walking to the passenger seat.

 **At END's lair**

Natsu could be seen slapping Makarov to wake up,as Makarov was waking up.Natsu then waited for Makarov to finally wake up.Once Makarov noticed the situation he's in, "Where am I?"Makarov asked as he was watching the room. "Your in my fun room old man"Natsu said,who was standing there without his jacket and his sleeves rolled up.But what caught Makarov's attention was the smell in the room. "What is that awful smell"Makarov said with a disgusted face,Natsu then walks to him and then gets behind him and turns his chair around to see something that would break any father figure.Right in front of him were the heads of his children hanging on the wall.And under the heads were Freed and Evergreen tied up on their knees with tape on their mouths. "Don't worry Makarov I'll bring everyone here but for now let's play a nice game okay"Natsu said while walking between his ex guild mates.Natsu then made Freed's sword appear in his hand and looked at Makarov. "Let's see who can survive a hundred cuts and not die before I get bored"Natsu said with glowing red eyes.Through the halls of Natsu's new hide out could be heard screams with a sickening laughter. 

**Thanks for reading**


	4. One hell of a reunion

Hey there are you ready For some more fucked up Fairy Tail remember turn your lights off and put on that big smile and enjoy the show.

Blue Pegasus Host Room three weeks later

Jenny:Okay everyone in positions

Then two lines were formed by gender

Jenny:Alright everyone there's a army of lonely men's and women's out there and some are VIP alright

Everyone:YES WE ARE READY

Jenny:Okay Happy open the doors

Happy:Aye sire

Then Happy pressed one of the buttons to open the doors,and as in Q bunch of people came through the door

Jenny:Okay lets get started Happy go get their orders and Mira can you come with me please

As Jenny was walk towards a hallway Mira started to follow her,once they made it to a door Jenny stopped and turned around facing Mira

Jenny:Okay Mira there's a man who requested you and he asked for a room but I told him to not get touchy with you and he agreed and he paid a Fortune for this little meeting

Mira:Is he good looking

Jenny:I don't know he made the request through the phone but he sounded familiar tho

Once she said that, she open the door and you could see a man wearing a suit and a hat with black hair and a brown tain standing there facing the wall.Mira stepped in and Jenny closed the door behind her

Mira:Why hello there my name is-

Stranger:I know who you are Mira that's why I called for you

Once he said that he turned to her and took off his hat and placed it on the table that was in front of him.

Mira:That's good and your name is?

Stranger:Chill, Winter Chill

As he said that he took a site on the sofa and started to tap next to him for her to site next with him.Mira walked next to him and sat down.And then the door opened

Happy:Hi names Happy and I'll be your waiter for today

Chill:Ah good,I'll have water,pain killers and some meat please and put it on my tab if that's okay Mira

Once he said that Mira starred at him like she knows him for some reason and how he said that line reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it

Happy:Okay I'll be back with your order name please so we can open up your tab

Chill:Put it as Fairy please

As he said that Happy looked at him like for some reason that voice reminded him of someone and Mirajane was not liking this for some reason

Happy:Okay sire be right back

Once Happy left Chill placed his eyes on Mirajane

Chill:Its nice to meet you Mira

Mira:Sorry but I feel like we know each other

Chill:Wow me to HAHAHAHA

Mira:hahaha...so why did you ask for me

Chill stopped and looked straight into Mira's eyes

Chill:To be honest to see you smile, its been a while that I seen it. What like two years and a couple of months

When he said that his smile grew and Mira tense by this and started to release some magic

Mira:Who are you and what do you want

Chill:good right to the point I like that,well to be honest I don't know what I want. Maybe some chaos some slaughter,some ex Fairies getting their wings ripped off you know the simply things

When he said that Mira was anger but for some reason she was scared,as she stood up Chill grabbed her by the hand and he never took his eyes from her

Chill:Site down Mirajane you and I have so much to talk about but if you start anything your brother will pay for your action

Mira sat back down and was shocked that he knew her brother

Mira:Where's my brother

Chill starred at her and smiled even wider

Chill:Do you know what happens when you lose everything Mira, its like a car if you lose those passengers there's no back site driving and lose those brakes there's nothing stopping you

Mira:What does this got to do with me

Chill:Well this isn't the place to talk about it so here

He handed her a box and a card,and then he got up and started to walk over to the door till he stopped and turned his head to the left

Chill:O and come alone and don't tell nobody okay this is our little secret

After that he walked out of there and that's when she looked at the card and there was a address and there was a photo on top the box when she looked at the photo. Her eyes grew wide,there on the photo was Elfman chained up and his right hand was bloody and his right eye was bloody too. And that's when she open the box and notices three fingers and one eyeball still covered in blood. Then she fell on her knees and started to cry but then she stood up and ran out of there. And that's when Happy came to the room but there was no one there so he fled back to the kitchen to return the water and pain killers and meat.

Warehouse In The Middle Of The Town

Mira entered the building alone as Chilled asked form her and she was ready to fight,but out of nowhere a body was unwraping down till it stop like a foot above the floor. And there in front of her was her baby brother beatin,cut and sadly missing his fingers all ten and one eye. And then in a flash a shot could be heard and she Dodge but what she didn't know a second shot was fired right behind her but it wasn't a bullet it was dart. And she went numb and fell on the floor and she couldn't move.

Chill:hey Blake be a dear and pick up Miss.Strauss please and thank you

Blake:As you wish master

Blake went and picked up Mira and placed her on the chair. Once he did that he looked at Chill and Chill told him he can leave them be, Blake walked out of the building and place a spell around the building that no noise can come out

Chill:So nice of you to see me again, its like you fell in love with me and chased me all the way out here ooo how romantic

Mira:Cut the crap and release me and my brother and I promise I'll only take your hand and maybe some teeth

After she said that Chill started to smile and looked right into her eyes and got closer to her till he was face to face

Chill:OOoo now that's what I want Miss.Strauss show me that inner demon and let it out please I beg you

Mira:I can't move and for some reason I can't use my magic

Chill:Okay you want to play hard ball then, LETS PLAY BALL AHAHAHA

That's when Chill started to walk towards Elfman and started to slap him on the face

Chill:waky waky

Elfman woke up and the first thing he felt was pain and then when he opened his eye he saw his sister on a chair

Elfman:WTF what's going on and what are you doing to my sister and who are you

Chill smile grew even wider and turned around to face Mira

Chill:So what's it going to be give me what I want or should I take matters into my own hands

Mira stayed quiet

Chill:Alright open up big guy

Elfman:Its not manly to hurt someone's sister-

Next thing that happened made Mira scared,Chill shoved his hand into Elfman and you could hear the sound of ripping and boom Chill pulled out Elfman's toung from his mouth

Chill:What's wrong cat got your toung HAHAHAHAHA

Mira:Stop please leave him alone please god please

Chill:O no Miss.Strauss you had your chance

Chill removed his glove and to Mira horror the tip of his fingers were sharpen bones, and Chill turned to look at her and his smile showed some teeth that looked like sharp like a shark

Chill:You know what Mira you were right I'll take your brother's teeth too

Chill walked to Elfman and started to ripping his teeth out, and Elfman was yelling from pain and Mira started to cry her eyes out till Chill ripped out the last tooth

Chill:Damn it looks like your getting a visit from the tooth fairy HAHAHAHA

Mira:STOP PLEASE WHAT HAVE WE EVER DONE TO YOU

Chill:WHAT HAVE YOU EVER DONE TO ME, YOU GUYS MADE ME HAHAHAHAHA

Mira:What do you mean and who are you?

Chill started to wipe his face with a rag and pulled off his wig off and pulled out his eye contacts

Chill:Tada I'm your ex broken Dragon...well and Dragon to be honest

Mira and Elfman were shock to see Natsu Dragneel there and alive

Mira:Why are you doing this...why

Natsu:Cause you left me to rot in that hell hole

Elfman was getting weaker and he blacked out and Mira kept crying

Mira:You killed a little girl Natsu we had no other choice

Natsu:Do you know what happened to me in prison I got rapped stabbed beatin insulated but you want to know the worse thing that happened to me, heart broken betrayed from my own family and I lost my slayer magic so you can say I LOST EVERYTHING MIRA and now is your guys turn

when he finished that sentence he shoved his hand through Elfman's chest and pulled his heart and took a bite from it

Mira:NNNNNOOOOOO EEEELLLLLLFFFFFFMMMMMMAAAAANNNNNNN YOU SON OF A BITCH

Natsu:Don't worry I'm not a monster like you guys I'll put you out of your misery

Mira looked at him and her magic was pouring out like crazy and she turned into her strongest form yet as she was about to attack but something happened and she was split from her demon and she landed on the floor and her demon was right there standing in front of her

Natsu:Good now then what should I call you hhhhmmmm o I got it why not Mira yes that'll do, now Mira why don't you show other Mira here some ways to reach heaven to see her baby brother

As he said that the demon started make her way to Mirajane and Natsu made his way to the exit

Mirajane:What?, to of a pussy to do your dirty work

Natsu made a complete stop and said without facing her

Natsu:I wish but who would make your sister's life into hell

Mira:DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU MOTHER AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH

Mira started pulling out Mirajanes guts and clawed out her eye

Natsu:Don't damage the head please and bring it to me once your done with her HAHAHAHAHAHA

Natsu walked out and Blake was there waiting outside

Blake:How did it go my lord

Natsu:Good and Blake get the limousine please and thank you

Once Blake went to get the Limo Mira came out with Elfmans and Mirajanes head

Natsu:Good job didn't even have to tell you about Elfman's head your my favorite already

Blake parked right in front of them and Mira held the door for Natsu

Natsu:thank you

All three of them were in the car, Blake started to drive and they were outside of the town

Natsu:Ooo I forgot to ask Blake did you pick up that thing I asked for

Blake:Yes he's in the trunk as we speak my lord

Natsu:Good cause what kinda adopted Father would I be if I left My son behind HAHAHAHA

And Natsu pulled out a a controller from his pants and pressed button

Blue Pegasus Guild

Jenny was walking out when right behind her a explosion went off and send her flying into the street

Back With Natsu And His Gang

Natsu:I love reunions don't you Happy HAHAHAHAHAHA

The End?

Thanks For Reading


	5. Let the game begin

**Man I can't believe it I've made it this far,well here's a new chapter**

 **Party In The Kingdom Of Fiore** Two Weeks Later

The King:Thank you all for attending this amazing time for us, as we unit with another Kingdom

Everyone started to clap and cheer, then everybody went back to what they were doing, you can spot a blonde walking around asking questions

Lucy:Hi there wizard weekly, do you mind answering some questions

Random person:No and please leave us alone

Once the man told her to pretty much go screw herself she felt a tap on her back and she turned around to see one of her ex guild mates

Lucy:Wendy how are you and why are you here?

Wendy:I'm here with Sherria and we're putting a show for the party

Lucy:Really that's great so where's Carla?

Wendy then made a sad expression

Wendy:She hasn't left her room every scenes Happy has been kidnapped and they found Mira and Elfman's bodies

They both stayed queit for their lost and that's when they heard someone calling them, that's when they turn to looked towards the person and they saw Levy and then Gajeel and Lily

Lucy:Hey, how have you guys been

Levy:We had better days, we got stuck with this assignment

Gajeel:Hey bunny, and Wendy can I have a word with you please in private

Both Dragon slayers left the two book worms and Lily went to secure the room

Lucy:What's going on Levy why is Gajeel acting like that

Levy:Cause we have reason to believe the killer is looking for us

Lucy:What do you mean

Levy:Okay but you can't tell anyone,Mira and Elfman aren't the only ones we found Evergreen three blocks were we found the bodies and Max,Warren,Jet,Nab and Macao-

Lucy:O My God what about Romeo is he okay

Levy:We haven't found the body so he could still be alive and now with Happy's Kidnapping, someone is targeting us

Lucy:What about Erza,Laxus and ... Gray

Levy:Don't worry we're looking for them

As they were talking a stranger appeared next to them and started to talk with them

Stranger:Well I hope Levy here isn't giving out information now are we

Levy:No sire just talking to my old friend here hehehe

Lucy:Hey Levy who is this?

Levy:O sorry Lucy this is my boss for this assignment and he was the one who asked me to join the case

Lucy:Nice meeting you Mr...

Stranger:Nick, Miss or Mrs

Lucy:It's Miss heartfilia

Nick:Well okay Heartfilia I have to take my leave I got some paper work on my desk good night

Nick then took his leave and Levy and Lucy kept talking about work and in a

Other Room Far From The Party

Wendy:What's going on Gajeel?

Gajeel:Wendy do you know about the mission that Salamander took

Wendy looked at Gajeel with a sad expression

Wendy:Yes

Gajeel:Well I checked the records of the town but the thing is that place never existed three weeks before the mission and the residents that was found there, they have been missing for two months and the buildings show signs of explosions inside and they exploded at the same time

Once he told her that she fell to her knees and started to shake

Wendy:Natsu was framed and we let him to die for a crime he didn't do

Gajeel:Wendy I think Salamander is still alive

Wendy:How do you know

Gajeel:Cause after I saw those files I went to his house and investigated but all I found was a mess and a trail to the lake near his house and I found a body with cuts wounds but no burn marks, after that I went to the asylum where Natsu's body was sent.But no body only corpses from the guards and doctors and some of them have burn marks tho. But I checked there records and it says they removed Salamander's containers and shipped them out to Alvarez and that's why-

Wendy:And that's why your here to investigate the King from Alvarez

Gajeel looked at her and was about to answer but trumpets went off and they headed back to the party. And once they arrived a announcer stepped in front the door

Announced:THE KING OF ALVAREZ HAS ARRIVED, PLEASE WELCOME ZEREF DRAGNEEL

Once the announcer announced zeref everybody was shocked to hear that name but a group of ex fairies were even worse when they heard his last name

Zeref:Thank you all for having me

When he said that he went down to the party. And twenty mins have passed and everybody was looking at him like he grew a second head. But then Lucy and the gang went straight to him to ask some questions

Lucy:Zeref the dark mage, what are you doing here?

Zeref:Why I don't know what you mean Miss

Gajeel:Cut the crap, where's Salamander's containers

When Gajeel asked that question, everyone stood shocked that somebody brought up Natsu

Zeref:I don't know what you mean sire but I must take my leave

As he was walking to the exist he was stopped by the King

King:Why Zeref, your leaving so early

Zeref:Yes and my apologizes but I have a big day tomorrow and I need a rest Toma

Toma:Okay

Zeref then took his leave, and then Toma turned to look at the gang and said

Toma:I hope you guys didn't screw up our chance to bring peace to our Kingdoms

Lucy:Yes but that was Zeref-

Toma:Zeref is just a name the dark mage has been dead for years

Gajeel:But sire that was Zeref

Toma:That's enough I don't want to hear it and any of you to be near him for the rest of the time he is here okay

They stayed queit

Toma:did I make myself clear

The gang:Yes sire

Toma:Good now if you excuse me I have some guests to attend

With that he took his leave, and the gang just stood there

Outside Of The Kingdom

Zeref just got in the limo and the first thing he noticed was blood on the floor and a figure sitting in the dark

Stranger:Well how did it go?

Zeref:It went as planned Blake

Blake:That's good my lord

Then Zeref started to pull out some fake teeth and then remove his eye contacts and Blake handed him a rag, and then he started to wipe his face and then he pulled off his wig and removed his gloves that had fake tips and they looked like real skin hands

Natsu:Did you really need to hurt Rome that bad,look at all this blood

Blake:Sorry my lord he was resisting capture my lord

Natsu:Mmm okay now then, Mira drive faster I want to get home to play with my toys HAHAHAHA

Mira started to drive a little bit faster and Natsu pulled out a List with all the names of his ex family

Natsu:Okay then, let the hunt begin HAHAHAHAHAHA

The End

Thanks for the reviews and those follows and favs and please review your thoughts so I can better myself


	6. Promotion

Hey I'm back and I have a question will it be cool to make a deadpool and fairy tail story or should I wait, and here's a new chapter

 **Unknown Location**

A limo could be seen driving through a forest and then it was going straight to a mountain's side

Natsu:Ooooo I like this part

Just like that they went through the mountain's side, and teleported to a garage with fancy cars. Then the gang got out of the car but Blake went to the trunk and pulled out a kid that was beatin up and tied up and started to walk towards the elevator

Natsu:Oooo Romeo is tuckered out so cute can't wait to have some fun with him

Blake:Okay my lord I'll leave the boy with the other prisoner sire

Natsu:Okay cause I have to talk with our little helper okay

Blake:My lord, with all do respect I don't trust her-

Natsu:BLAKE! she is our helper, so now do as I say and be a good little boy

Blake:Yes my lord sorry

Once Natsu reminded Blake that he is the one in charge he made his way to the lab they had, he entered and there working her butt off

Natsu:Daphne what are you doing?

Daphne:O Mr.N I didn't hear you come in sorry

Natsu:Don't worry I was just watching you work that's all

Natsu said with a creepy smile which made her happy and returned a smile

Daphne:Man Mr.N if you continue teasing me with that smile I might have to thank you for freeing me another way

Natsu:O baby whats keeping you

As he said that they shared a kiss and after the kiss Natsu picked her up while his hands were grabbing her ass and then he placed her on top of the table, and Natsu removed his coat, vest and shirt and returned to their make out, but then Natsu stopped himself from going any further

Natsu:Okay Doc how's our little project going

As she was mad that he stopped, she pulled out a bill

Daphne:I finally finished it with this you can get your dragon slayer magic back

When she was about to hand it to him she pulled back

Daphne:Wait a minute I think I deserve something in return you know

Natsu:I gave you freedom Doc as you remember

 **Flash Back**

 **Asylum**

As Natsu was done playing with the Doctor he was walking pass the cells

Natsu:Stupidstupidstupid I killed the only man who can place my containers back...but his screaming was so amazing I couldn't resist and the look on his son o so worth it

Blake:My lord don't worry we'll find a way

As in Q a hand reached for Natsu's coat and pulled it, as Natsu turned to the cell he saw a lady with black hair and glasses laying on the floor

Natsu:Well if it isn't the bitch who turned me into a battery for her dragon

As he said that he kneeled down in front of her on the other side of the cell

Daphne:I over heard that you need help putting back your containers back hhhmmmm

Blake:You bitch, watch your mouth

Blake was pulling out a dagger but Natsu stood up and give a sign for Blake to calm down, but Blake didn't like the idea

Natsu:Can you do it

Daphne:Yes I can, all I need is some things first I need you to break me free, second a lab, third your containers and fourth what the fuck happened to you

When she finished Natsu smiled and looked at her

Natsu:Just had one bad day HAHAHAHAHA

 **Flash Back Ended**

Daphne:Yes but I helped you with your disguises and don't forget our side projects

Natsu looked at her and started to walk towards the door and signed her to follow, as they made their way to a wall Natsu placed his hand on the wall and release a little of his demonic magic to the wall and it opened. As they walked inside Daphne noticed they were near a edge and when she reached the edge she looked down and noticed a tank filled with some green chemicals

Daphne:What's this?

Natsu:That's your promotion, if you want it

Daphne:What if I don't want it

Natsu:You can finish that project and then you can take your leave no strings attached

Daphne:What if I take it

Natsu:You rule by my side for the rest of your life

Daphne walked up to him and stared at his eyes and she place her hand on his cheek

Daphne:Okay I accept your offer

Natsu then grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest were his E.N.D mark was at

Natsu:Do you Daphne promise to be by my side for bad and fucked up moments and the destruction on Earthland-

Daphne:I do

Natsu placed his finger on Daphne mouth to shut her up

Natsu:I'm not finished, and the biggest one

Then Natsu pulled her head near his face

Natsu:Promise to live for me

Daphne:I do

Once she said that Natsu released her and she walked to the edge and fell down to the tank and she landed on the chemicals and then Natsu fell in the tank too and pulled her out up for air, as he did that her skin turned white as his and her hair green, her lips were dark green and then she opened her green eyes to see Natsu holding her. Both their eyes connected and they shared a deep kiss

Up on the edge you could see Blake looking down on the loving couple sharing a kiss, Blake was shaking with his hands balled up as fists and biting his lower lip

Blake:That bitch, he's mine

 **In A Room Couple of Hours Later**

Romeo woke up tied to a matel chair

Romeo:Where am I

Stranger:Romeo is that you

Romeo lefted his head up and to his horror, he saw Happy hanging from the ceiling with his paws tied

Romeo:Happy your alright can you fly us out of here

When he said that Happy started to cry

Happy:I can't

Romeo:Why not

Happy then turned to his right

Happy:He cut them off

When Romeo turned to look at the direction that Happy was facing, more fear and shock hit him. There on the wall was Happy's wings and tail hanged on the wall

Romeo:Who did this to you

And out of no where a creepy,twisted voice answered

Natsu:Me HAHAHAHAHAHA

The End?

Thanks for reading and please leave a review and don't be afraid to tell me your ideas


	7. Just spending some time with the boys

Hey John bring you a new chapter, I haven't heard anything about starting a new story or I should just hold up till I finish this one. And remember thanks for those Follows and Favorites and enjoy the show.

In A Room

You can see a young man tied on a chair and getting the shit beatin out of him and a cat hanging yelling for the man to stop

Happy:NATSU PLEASE STOP YOUR KILLING HIM

Natsu stops and drops the bat and then turns around to Happy, and gives him one hell of a smile

Natsu:Why?

Happy:Cause this is wrong Natsu

Natsu:Well, nobody likes a party pooper Happy so I'm going to have to show you why its not a good idea to yell at me

As Natsu said that,he walked to a table and pulled out a knife

Happy:What are you going to do?

Natsu then stood in front of Happy and cut the robe that was holding him up, and Happy fell to the ground. Then he walked behind Romeo and released him and pushed him to the ground and dropped the knife between them and looked at Happy

Natsu:Okay lets play a game boys, who ever kills the other wins their freedom

Romeo:And why should we play your fucking game

Natsu them walked to the table and picked up a control and pressed the button. And a screen turned on and on the screen it showed two split screens, Wendy changing and Carla laying on a bed holding a stuff plushy of Happy.

Happy:YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS

Romeo:DON'T YOU DARE

Natsu then slammed the controller on the table and turned to them

Natsu:YOU PIECES OF SHITS ARE MAKING ME ANGER AND AS PUNISHMENT

Natsu then snaps his fingers and two guards appeared and grabbed Romeo and Happy and dragged them out of the room and placed them in their cells

Romeo then stood up and looked around his cell to find a way out but then he noticed a recorder. Once he reached out to grab it, it started to play

Recorders Audio

?:Why are you doing this please AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH

?:Oooooo my bad I was aiming for your eye not your *chuckles* cheek

?:LEAVE HIM ALONE

?:Okay, Macao I'm going to need some time with your ex wife okay

Macao:WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS NATSU

Natsu:YOU KNOW WHY

Macao:Okay but leave Enno and Romeo please, do anything to me

Natsu:Don't worry I won't kill him o no but your ex wife is a whole different story

And out of no where Enno started to scream that it burns and Natsu laughing

Macao:NO YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU

If you listen carefully, you can hear something hit the ground and Natsu stopped laughing

Natsu:Well damn that was fun, now then Macao say hi to Romeo

Macao:No Enno, whywhywhywhy WHYWHYWHY-

then you could hear a snap

Natsu:Damn I broke him before telling him my plan...HAHAHAHAHA WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT ROMEO DADDY LOVES YOU HAHAHAHAHA

Back With Romeo

Romeo then grabbed the recorder and threw it to the wall but then out of nowhere a body fell on him. But once he got the body off him, he noticed that it was his mother's body without her head and he stood up and leaned on the wall but then he felt something cold behind him once he turned he saw a tank filled with water with his parents head floating

Romeo:NNNNNNOOOOOOOO GOD NO PLEASE NO

With Happy In A Room

Once Happy was thrown in the room he noticed a trail of blood leading to the center of the room, and there a blanket covering something.As he reach for the blanket, he removed it and there a white exceed dressed as Carla with her throat slashed

Happy:NONONONO THAT ISN'T CARLA

Then the room's lights turned on all the way and over Happy,some exceeds were hanging, some missing body parts and some burned and some with cuts

Happy:NONONO WHY NATSU LET ME OUT PLEASE GOD PLEASE

In A Room With Monitors

Natsu was there there looking at two monitors, smiling like a boy whose wish just came true

Natsu:Man that was a good show now then to my next target

Once said, he pulled out a list with names and looked whose next

Natsu:Oooo now things are getting interesting HAHAHAHA

Once he said that he started to walk out of the room you could see on the screens Happy and Romeo on their knees crying their eyes out

The End?

Thanks for reading and please review give me ideas or tell me should I start a new story with Natsu as deadpool


	8. Take 666

Yes ladies and gentlemens,it is I Juan or whatever,now then remember I own nothing just the ideas and that's all

In A Bar

A table all alone,was none other then Cana ex mage from Fairy Tail and solo mage

Cana:Another barrel my good sire

Bartender:You've had enough

Cana:Shut up and hand over that barrel

Before the bartender could speak up again,a man took a site by Cana

Cana:Wow handsome what brings you to this parts

? :Just came looking for a solo mage who could help me put up a show for all the people around the world

As he said that he signed the bartender to bring him something to drink

Cana:Mind buying a lonely girl a drink

? :Not at all bartender a barrel for the lady and I'll have six shots of fire whiskey for me

Later the bartender brought the drinks to them and they drunk like there's no tomorrow

Cana:Hey what's your name

?:O so rude of me,names Chill Winters

Once he said that Cana felt numb and boom she fell off the chair and the last thing she saw was Chill smile at her

Later Every screen on Earthland started to turn on, and on the screen was a man dressed in a crimson suite and a black mask that had two crimson horns popping out on the forehead and holding a cane. And then music started to play

" When the Devil is too busy

And death's a bit too much

They call on me by name, you see

For my special touch

To the gentlemen, I'm Miss Fortune

To the ladies, I'm Sir Prize

But call me by any name

Anyway, it's all the same"

Then he started to dance to the rhythm

"I'm the fly in your soup

I'm the pebble in your shoe

I'm the pea beneath your bed

I'm a bump on every head

I'm the peel on which you slip

I'm a pin in every hip

I'm the thorn in your side

Makes you wriggle and writhe"

"And it's so easy when you're evil

This is the life, you see

The Devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"

"While there's children to make sad

While there's candy to be had

While there's pockets left to pick

While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs

I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner

It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it

'Cause there's one born every minute"

"And it's so easy when you're evil

This is the life, you see

The Devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"

"I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark

And I promise on my damned soul

To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub

Has never seen a soldier quite like me

Not only does his job, but does it happily"

"I'm the fear that keeps you awake

I'm the shadows on the wall

I'm the monsters they become

I'm the nightmare in your skull

I'm a dagger in your back

An extra turn on the rack

I'm the quivering of your heart

A stabbing pain, a sudden start"

"And it's so easy when you're evil

This is the life, you see

The Devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"

Right then the room lighting turned blue

"It gets so lonely being evil

What I'd do to see a smile

Even for a little while

And no one loves you when you're evil"

Then the lighting turned normal

" I'm lying through my teeth!

Your tears are all the company I need"

After the song was over and the dancing, all the people who were watching felt sick that a song this twisted existed.Then something was appearing behind the man in crimson

?:Well thank you,I'm END your agent of chaos and today I'm going to show you the wonders of hell

As he said that he went to a object that was covered,and then he revealed Cana naked with no arms and no legs and blood shut eyes and her mouth sewed up

END:Damn look at this beauty

When he said that he looked directly to the camera

END:Right Gildarts

Somewhere In A Village

There in the center of the village was a screen showing END mask,you can spot Gilbert watching the show

Back With END

END:Okay then Gildarts I wish to see you,so I'm going to send you a message okay

When he said that he turned to look at Cana and started to walk towards her and then he stopped in front of her and with out moving he said

END:O and Levy the letter for the day is S...HAHAHAHAHAHA

And then the screens all over Earthland went off

Then Natsu touched Cana's belly

END:Can you feel that our baby is about to is started to kick, and that black magic can come in handy HAHAHAHAH

And Cana started to cry, and slowly she started to go down to that hell hole she was kept

Daphne:Don't you mean our baby

Then Natsu faced her and removed the mask and walked to her and he held her

Natsu:Oooo someone is getting jealous,but don't worry once our baby is born we can cut her head off and place it with the others

When he finished saying that he placed his lips on hers

The End?

Thanks for reading and remember leave a review and follow and fav,till we meet again.


	9. The Beauty Of Family Time

**Yeah I'm back baby and remember I own nothing**

In A Abandon Church In the forest

You could see Gildarts standing in front the entrance, holding a arrow with a letter. And then he stepped inside

?:Well well look what the cat dragged in

Gildarts:Show yourself so I can kill you

?:All you have to do is ask old man

And That's when a man dressed in a crimson suit and a mask landed in the center of the church

END:Damn how long has it been old man

And at that moment END jumped in the air dodging a attack from Gildarts, but when END was about to land he felt a punch right on his left check and then he flew crashing into some chairs

Gildarts:get up

END started to stand up but then he felt a punch right on his gut, and then he flew up hitting the ceiling and then he fell down in front of Gildarts

Gildarts:GET UP YOU SON OF A BITCH

When Gildarts was about to punch END his fist was caught and it started to burn

END:Don't you know its rude to punch the man whose going to be the father of your grandson

Gildarts eyes widen, and then his magic went out of control

Gildarts:I'LL KILL YOU

END:Wow now that's what I'm talking about

END pulled Gildarts to him and punched him and Gildarts flew right through the wall of the church and crashed through some trees

END:Wow now he's pissed for sure

And then the church blow up into cubes, and END was in the center of the destruction of the church and out of nowhere Gildarts appeared in front of END and landed a punch on END mask but END didn't even move

END:Wow you've gotten weak

Once he said that his mask started to crack,to END shock he backed up and Gildarts started to attack with his crash magic and END started to dodge every hit and then END started to attack back but to his surprise Gildarts grabbed his fist

Gildarts:I'm done playing

And boom END's arm turned to cubes and blood started to fall on the floorfloor

END:AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH

END fell to his knees and holding where his arm used to be

END:AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

END started to laugh and then he regrew a new arm and started to flex his new arm

Gildarts:What the fuck-

And then Gildarts felt a punch under his chin and flew up into the air and then he felt a hit on his head in the air sending him to the ground, once he crashed END landed in front of him inside the crater

Gildarts:Who are you-

END picked him up by his neck

END:Sssshhhhh we can't miss your grandsons birth right

Gildarts:YOU SON-

END slams Gildarts on the ground over and over till he blacked out

In A Room

Gildarts could be seen strapped on a wall with his fake leg and arm missing and wearing a collar and naked

Gildarts:Where am I

END:Good your up now to bad you missed your grandson's birth but we got some videos look

Then a screen went on and it showed Cana laying on a bed crying and yelling

Cana:AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH-

And then pop came a creature out of her belly and then a doctor went and tried to pick it up but it jumped on him and started to eat his face off

Doctor:AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH GET IT OFF OF ME

And then the video cuts off

END:Yeah that's my boy his first murder oooo I'm so proud of him *sniff*

Gildarts:WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER

END:Ooo you want to see her

Then END clapped three times and a small door opens up and then the creature that looked like a two months old baby covered in blood from the video walked in while dragging Cana's body without arms and legs like in that show that END sang in but now she didn't have a head

Gildarts:NNNNNOOOOOOO

END:Well then I'm going to leave you two to play okay

As END was walking away

Gildarts:YOUR A DEAD MAN YOU HEAR ME

END stops and turns around

END:Sorry but you can't kill what's all ready dead Gildarts

Gildarts:What do you mean by that

Then END faced him and removed his mask to reveal his face with a smile

Gildarts:That's impossible,Natsu what happened to you

Natsu:Just had one bad day old man

Gildarts then started to shake and shouting

Gildarts:WHY NATSU WHY, WE'RE FAMILY

Natsu:FAMILY DOESN'T LET FAMILY GO THROUGH HELL GILDARTS SO NOW ITS YOUR GUYS TURN,...now Jr why don't you show grandpa how it feels when some one ripes off your toes and fingers off okay

When he said that, Jr pulled out a pair of wire clipers and give one creepy smile and started to walk towards Gildarts

Natsu:Well have fun you two HAHAHAHAHAHA

Natsu then walked out laughing and Gildarts started to scream

In A Room

You can see Romeo in a corner crying his eyes out and then he reach up to his face and started to pull out his eyes

Romeo:There I won't see you no more mommy

In front of him was his mother laying in front of him dead

The End?

 **Thanks for reading and remember review and fav and follow**


	10. A Visit Between Old Friends

**Hey what's up, ready here we go** **and remember I own nothing**

Wizard Weekly Building

Jason:Lucy where's my cup of coffee

Lucy:Here sire

Jason:Thank you and Lucy this came for you

Jason then handed her a card with a black rose

Lucy:Ha no name that's weird but there's a address

Jason:Your not thinking of going are you?

Lucy:I don't have time for this so no

As Lucy threw the rose and card in the trash can, Jason notice the address of the card and recognize it

Jason:Lucy That's the hotel where the empire of Alvarez is staying at

When Jason said that Lucy went to pull out the card from the trash can

Lucy:Are you sure

Jason nodded and Lucy went to her desk and grabbed her bag

Jason:What are you doing?

Lucy:I'm going over there and ask him some questions

When she was about to walk out Jason grabbed her hand, and then Lucy turned to him

Jason:Be careful okay

Lucy then nodes and walks out of the room

In A Hotel

Lucy was going up to the pin house of the hotel,once she got there the elevator's doors open and there facing the huge window was none other than Zeref

Lucy:Zeref

Then Zeref turned to face her

Zeref:Oh Lucy please come in have a site

Then they both went to the living room and took a sit

Zeref:Well I'm-

Lucy:Cut the crap, where's the book

Zeref:What book?

Lucy then stood up

Lucy:WHERE'S THE E.N.D BOOK AND WHY DO YOU HAVE HAVE NATSU'S LAST NAME?

Zeref still sitting, reached for his pocket but then Lucy grabbed one of her keys and pointed it to him

Zeref:Relax

Then Zeref pulled out a photo with some burn marks and handed it to Lucy. Once she saw the photo she droped the key and a tear escaped from her eye and she looked at Zeref

Lucy:This can't be

Zeref:That's my brother,I've been looking for him ever since I regain my memory

Lucy:I'm sorry for your loss

Zeref then looked at her like she grew a second

Zeref:What do you mean?

Lucy:Your brother was executed for murder

Zeref then placed his face on his hands and started to cry, then he stood up and walked all the way to a wall and placed one hand on the wall and for some reason he started to laugh like he lost it and Lucy's face turned to sympathy to fear, Lucy then reached for her keys and to her surprise they were gone and then she heard a whistle

Zeref:Looking for these HAHAHAHAHA

Lucy was about to run when she felt a pair of hands grab her by the shoulders

Stranger:Don't move

Zeref:Thanks Blake,and Lucy my brother isn't dead he's right here

Then a secret little door opens showing a head on a stick.To Lucy surprise the head on the stick was Zeref

Lucy:Who are you?

Zeref:Oooo Luce

Then Lucy's eyes went wide

Lucy:That can't be...Natsu

Natsu:Very good Luce

Lucy:You won't get away with it,people know where I am

Natsu:About that

Natsu then snaped his fingers

Wizard Weekly Building

Jason:I hope Lucy-

And then a explosion went off in the building and the whole thing collapsed on fire, and firefighters arrived and tried to put the fire out but it was to strong

Back In The Pin House

Lucy saw the explosion go off

Lucy:NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO YOU MONSTER WHY?

Natsu then walked over to Lucy holding her keys with one hand

Natsu:Sshh Luce be a good girl okay

Lucy:FUCK YOU

Natsu:Ooo you shouldn't have said that

Then Natsu's hand erupted into flames and the keys started to melt

Lucy:NNNNOOOOO PLEASE GOD LEAVE-

Then Blake injected her on the neck and she fainted

Natsu:Good job Blake, and brother did you like the show?

Then Zeref's eyes opened and some tears were dripping on the floor

Zeref:What have I done?

Natsu:What haven't you done HAHAHAHHAHAHA

 **The End?**

 **Thanks for Reading and please follow,fav and leave a review and please check out my other story of Friendship between Natsu and Gray and see you guys later**


	11. Can I Join

**Back again,and I have something to say I will be ending this story soon** **so here's a new chapter**

\--

 **In Apartment**

You can noticed Lisanna cooking in the kitchen,then she heard a knocking at the door as she made her way

Lisanna:Who is it

?:Please Lisanna its me Mirajane your sister

Lisanna in shock to hear her sisters voice opens the door to see her sister

Lisanna:Mira *sniff* they said you were dead

As Lisanna hugs her lost sister she heard and felt a explosion

Lisanna:What was-

*BANG*

Lisanna fell on her back, as she reached for her belly she felt wet. Then she looked at her sister, to her horror it wasn't her sister but her satan soul standing right in front of her holding a gun and then she fainted

\--

 **On A Street**

Bickslow could be seen walking with something in his mind

Bickslow:What should I do-

As he said that a explosion went off

Bickslow:What the fuck-

Just then a dart pierced in his neck, then he removed it and to his shock he felt weak and dizziness and fell on his knees

? :Feeling bad

As he heard that he looked up to noticed a lady with green hair and white skin

?:Hi names Daphne and I'll be you doctor today

As she said that she pulled out a bat from behind her and whacked Bickslow

\--

 **Forest**

You can notice a body on the floor wet and passed out and that person was none other than Laxus

\--

 **Pin House**

Natsu was sitting in front of his brother's head on a stick

Zeref:What now

Natsu:Waiting

Zeref then closed his eyes and reopen them but this time they were red

Zeref:This wasn't the plan you were supposed to kill me not this

Natsu:Come on brother plans change, I should know

When he said that Blake appeared and went to Natsu

Blake:My lord the three targets have been captured

Natsu:That's good, now if you need me brother I have a meeting

As Natsu made his way to the elevator Zeref started to cry

Zeref:Why?

\--

 **Unknown Location** **One day has passed**

In a room you can noticed a table with some members from a dark guild name Avatar

Arlock:Okay I called you all here today for a meeting

Gray:What's the meeting for

As Arlock was about to speak the doors opened and a man dressed in a crimson suite walked in

END:Hi names END

Mary:Who the hell do you think you are-

Before Mary can say more a crimson blade pierced right through her neck and the chair it looked like she was sitting up

END:Good now where was I...no damn forgot sorry HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

D-6:You mad man

Arlock:Wait D-6, so what brings END here

END:Good straight to the chat I like that

At this moment Gray was shaking out of anger, right in front of him was the demon E.N.D and the killer of his family

END:I'm here to join your little guild buddy

Arlock was about to say something when END claped his hands three times and Blake walked in with a box

Blake:Here my lord

END:Thanks blake now then you guys don't think I was just going to say let me join without a gift right

Then END opened the box and pulled out something that shocked everyone but to Gray it was fear, anger and sadness

END:Ta da

On the table was Makarov standing there naked with a scar on his chest and belly

Arlock:O my Zeref is he still alive

END:No just stuffed HAHAHAHAHAHA

Gray was about to stand up but then END Told them something that shocked them

END:I have a plan to kill the King and all I need is one of your members to join me

Then he made his way to Mary's cropes and pulls out the knife from Mary's neck and Mary's head hits the table

END:Except her she's kinda dead HAHAHAHAHAHA

Arlock:Then who?

Then END points to Gray

END:Him

\--

 **In A Room**

Lisanna:Where am I

As she said that she tried to move her feet but she felt nothing

Lisanna:I can't feel my legs...WHY CAN'T I FEEL MY LEGS,PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME

?:No one can hear you

Lisanna:Who are you?

?:Names Daphne and welcome to my world now bitch HAHAHAHAHAHA

The End?

Thanks for reading and remember Follow,Fav and Review and please read my other stories please


	12. Your Destiny

**Hi everyone I have a announcement,I have been thinking of adding new stories of Natsu becoming a hero in Fiore City and Natsu gaining the power of slayer magic which means he can basically slay anything and in that story I have already choose the pairing,So keep your eyes out for Dragneel Untold and The Amazing Salamander,so please review your thoughts and some ideas would help O and I need a oc for Dragneel Untold so please can you guys give me a idea for a villain oc and heres your chapter.**

 **In A Room**

Lisanna is tied to a chair,her face stained with blood from her nose and lips and she had a black eye,and her clothes were ripped as she woke up from pain she looked around to find anyone in the room

Lisanna:Please someone help me please

Lisanna then heard some steps coming from the door that was in front of her, as the door opened revealing none other then Daphne

Daphne:Ooooo my toy just woke up for some fun

As she said that she went to a table and picked up knife and then she made her way to Lisanna

Lisanna:NO PLEASE GOD

Daphne:Don't worry I won't kill you I'm just going to hurt you really really bad

Lisanna then started to tear up and all of a sudden she said something that left Daphne shocked

Lisanna:NATSU PLEASE SAVE ME

then Daphne stabbed Lisanna in the shoulder

Daphne:Don't you ever say that name ever again

As she pulled out the knife and was about to stab her again some one grabbed her wrist

Blake:Stop that your going to kill her and that's not part of the plan

Daphne then pulled her wrist away from blake

Daphne:Keep your hands off of me or I'll tell Mr.N

Blake then grabbed her from the neck

Blake:If you think my lord would care if you disappeared one day

Daphne:Is that a threat

Blake:Take it as you wish but you can not harm the girl

Daphne then Dropped the knife and started to walk away,and then blake went and use healing magic to heal Lisanna

Lisanna:Please help me

Blake:Be queit or I'll call the bitch to come back and finish the job

just then Lisanna stayed queit for the rest of the time

\--

 **In A Room**

You can notice a bed with two people laying down covered, and one of them started to move around till she uncovered herself

Lucy:Where am I

As she looks around she notices its her old room

Lucy:It was all a dream thank god

Then she felt someone moving around next to her but whoever it was he was covered

Lucy:Gray?

As she reached and pulled the blanket to reveal Natsu laying next to her

Natsu:Hhhmmmm Luce what are you doing

Lucy then had a tick mark

Lucy:Natsu what are you doing in my bed

Natsu:I don't know,hey Lucy do want to see something amazing

Lucy:Sorry Natsu but I have to go see Gray to ask him something

Natsu's face turned to a sad

Natsu:But I wanted to show you something

Lucy then felt bad

Lucy:Okay but hurry

Natsu:Deal

As he got up he made his way to her closet and pulled out a dummy but the strange thing is that the dummies head was covered with a black bag and he took a site and placed it on his lap

Natsu:Are you ready Luce cause I think once I show the guild my dummy and my skills they well be shocked hahahaha

Lucy:Okay I'm ready

As right then Natsu removed the bag from the dummies head to reveal Asuka with two straight cuts on both sides of her mouth and her eyes are popping out

Lucy:Omg Natsu That's creepy put it away now

Natsu:Okay

As he said that he pulled his hand from the dummies back but to Lucys surprise Natsu's hand was covered in blood

Lucy:Natsu?

Natsu then give her a creepy smile

Natsu:What Luce I found this dummy in the forest with two annoying people look

Natsu then reached for a bag that was behind him and pulled out two heads

Lucy:Omg

Natsu:You can Say I was ahead of their hunting skills HAHAHAHAHAHA

Natsu then dropped the heads and started to walk towards Lucy,but then Lucy ran to her bathroom and locked the door

Natsu:Luce come out here now please I promise I won't hurt you that bad

Luce was looking for a exit as she made her walk to the shower and pushed aside the curtains to her horror in the bath tub was Cana's head floating there

Lucy:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MY GOD CANA

Natsu:I guess you found Cana in your shower again,that girl knows no privacy HAHAHAHAHAHA

As Lucy leaned next to the door a fist went right through and then pulled back and left a hole which Natsu placed his face in front seeing inside

Natsu:Heres...Damn for the life of me I can't think of what to say...fuck it

Just then a hand broke right through the wall behind of lucy and grabbed her from the neck and pulled her as that happened the wall fell apart and Natsu threw Lucy to the bed and then he jumped on her

Natsu:I like them feisty

Then Lucy spit on his face and Natsu wiped his face revealing Lucy that he was wearing make up

Natsu:What is something on my face HAHAHAHAHA

Lucy:Why are you doing this?

Natsu:Cause I can now then get ready cause this devils horny HAHAHAHAHA

Lucy:What do you mean by devil

Natsu then looks at her and his eyes turned red and his hair too

Natsu:I'm E.N.D

Lucy was shocked

Lucy:Pleae Natsu let me go

Natsu:Sorry baby but I've been waiting for this for so long

As he said that he started to rip Lucy's clothes and started to rape her

Lucy:AAAAAHHHHHHH STOP NATSU IT HURTS PLEASE YOUR KILLING ME

Natsu:SHUT UP BITCH THIS IS YOUR DESTINY IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU'D BE DOING THIS FORM THE BEGINNING

As he continued to rape her she started to bleed from her mouth and she passed out

Natsu:Damn I used to much strength

As Natsu got up from the bed he made his way to the doors and two bodyguardz came to him

Bodyguard:The king called for you sire

Natsu:Thanks and as a reward there's a piece of ass in there bleeding from the inside

Bodyguard:So you want us to take her to the healer

Natsu:Nah go have fun with her and please be rough I want that bitch to feel what rape really feels like

As he said that the bodyguardz made there way in the room with a Lucy unconscious

As Natsu made his way to his room to get in disguise he felt a pair of hands wrap around him

Daphne:So how did it go

Natsu:To be honest It felt like I was fucking a doll,bitch just lay there crying

Daphne:Sorry to hear that

Natsu:Don't worry,now if you need me I'm moving to phase two

Daphne:And what's that

Natsu turned to her and his smile grew even wider if that was possible

Natsu:Killing everyone's hope the King HAHAHAHAHHA

The End?

Thanks for reading and remember follow,fav,review and check out my new story "THE AMAZING SALAMANDER" cause both of this stories are connected


	13. Past Demons

**Hey here's a missed up joke why did Natsu go to church...cause that's the only place he can call someone a father**

\--

 **In The Throne Room**

The King could be seen waiting for his company to appear as his daughter wanted to be present for the meeting but the King order her to leave the kingdom for a bit

The King:I wonder?

Then the doors open to reveal Zeref walking towards the king

Zeref:Toma how have you been-

As a group of knights ambushed him

Zeref:What's the meaning of this

As the King stands up form his throne

The King:Who are you really

Zeref:What do you mean Toma

The King:You can come out now

To the right side of the room a hooded women appeared in a wheelchair being pushed by a guard

Zeref:Who are you?

As the women removed the hood to reveal blonde hair and half her face burned

?:You might not remember but I'm what's left of my kingdom

Zeref:Wait a moment I remember now your that bitch with time magic

?:Yes I'm Dimaria Iesuta and the last surviving citizen of Alvarez

Zeref then grew a twisted smile

Zeref:I thought I killed everyone

Dimaria:You thought wrong,I survived with the help of my-

Zeref:That green haired bitch,she shrunk you before I ripped off her fucking head

Dimaria face turned to rage

Dimaria:What have you done to my home

Without even missing a beat Zeref answered

Zeref:I melted the whole damn thing and everyone...but for some reason your here sitting looking at me

Toma's face changed to fear and shock knowing a mage with his magic exist

Dimaria:Why can't my magic effect you and why can't I use it too

As she said that she remembered how she thought she had the drop on him but to her surprise he grabbed her by the face,as she remembered that she reached for her face and felt the burned skin

Zeref:You really don't know do you

Dimaria:Know what

Zeref then reached to his face and started to rip his face off and to The king's shock

Zeref:I'm the brother of Zeref the dark mage and the infamous E.N.D

The King couldn't handle all this information

Toma:What?

Zeref:But you may know me as ex fairy tail mage salamander aka Natsu Dragneel

As he said that the roof got destroyed and three figures landed in the room and the guards opened fire on them but to their surprise the figures disappeared and so was Natsu

One of the guards:Where are they?

As in Q one of the guard's head was ripped off clean

Guard:What the fu-

Before the guard could finish something grabbed him by the feet and pulled him to the ground and only leaving a hole in his place,one of the guards got close to the hole and looked inside it

Guard:I don't see nothing AAAGGGHHHH

In the shadows some chains pierced two guards and pulled them in the shadow and all that was left was one guard and Dimaria and Toma plus the guard whose behind Dimaria

Toma:Where are they

Natsu:Here

As Toma heard that his body went tense, Natsu behind him and send a mighty blow to the throne piercing right through it and placing his hand over his neck and digging his razor shrap bone fingers on Tomas neck

The guards were about to try to save the king but you could hear a snap,as the king stared to the guard who was in the middle of the room falling and his knees and then thumb could be heard and there layed on the floor the last guard who tried to ambush Natsu and behind the dead body was one of the figures standing and out the floor came out one of the figures who pulled one of the guards through the floor

Toma:Why are you doing this

As Natsu's grip tightened

Natsu:You left me to die in that hell hole...even tho I risked my life for this Kingdom

Toma:I couldn't do anything

Natsu:You know I've been thinking Toma

As he said that one of the figures summoned a shadow and a little girl came out of it

Toma:What's the meaning of this

Guard:Star?

As Toma heard the guard whose guarding Dimaria said the little girl's name

Toma:Who is this?

Natsu:This little girl is the daughter of Alex aka the guard who is in charge of protecting VIP

The guard try to make a move but to his surprise a cage appeared around the girl

Alex:What are you doing please leave her alone I beg you

Natsu:Okay lets play a game you have a choice kill Dimaria or your daughter

Toma:Whatever you want to do leave them out of it

Natsu:Sssshhhhh let me have some fun okay,now then Alex what are you first a loyal Guard or a loving father cause I know for a fact your not a loving husband

Alex:I...I..I

Toma:Alex think about-

Then Natsu tighten his grip and his bone fingers started releasing some blood from the King's neck but not fatal

Natsu:Come on Alex,you spend your whole life here following orders and your wife all alone in her house waiting but you never showed up and-

Alex:SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP

Then the cage started to shrink

Natsu:And then your wife cheated on you and you found out and what happened you tried to get your wife pregnant but what you didn't know at the time you couldn't even give her that...so you adopted a 11 year old child and even after that you kept on working and your own wife took her own lonely life but you didn't even care DID YOU ALEX

Alex started to tear up

Natsu:And your daughter was taken by your sister in a little village but what you didn't know was that village was a target for a dark guild and ever one in that village died or vanished and you didn't do anything about it

Alex:I...I..tried to-

Natsu:BULLSHIT ALEX YOU LEFT YOUR DAUGHTER TO DIE AND THIS LITTLE MAN HERE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING,so Alex I'm giving you a choice your kingdom or your family

Alex stayed queit till he looked directly towards Natsu

Alex:I choice my daughter

As he said that he reached his hands over to Dimaria's head and twisted till it snaped

Toma:NNNNNOOOOOONNNNNOOOOOO

The cage stopped shrinking and disappeared and Alex ran towards his daughter

Alex:Star

Star:Daddy

Alex got on his knees and hugged his lost but now found daughter

Alex:I'll never let go

Natsu:Good now leave before I change my mind

Alex picked up his little girl and ran away

Toma:You'll pay for this

Natsu:No Toma you will and don't worry I'll treat your daughter right

Toma:Don't you dare-

The final snap could be heard in the room and Natsu pulled his hand out of the throne and walked around it till he was face to face with the now deceased king

Natsu:Now then phase three

As he said that he reached for the king's head and ripped it off and turned to a hooded figure,who has a bag wide open and droped the head in and walked beside the figure

Blake:Wait my lord I have a question

Natsu:Go right ahead HAHAHAHA

Blake:About that report,didn't that village get destroyed eleven years ago

Natsu then turns to Blake and gives him a crocodile smile

 **In Alex's House Couple Of Minutes Later**

You can see Alex on the floor missing his throat and one eye,and standing right next to the dead body was a little blond girl wearing a white dress stained with blood and her mouth as well and hands

Star:All I wanted was a family

Once she said that she vanished in thin air

 **Unknown Location**

You can notice two figures standing in the middle of the forest

?:I'm going

?2:No your not

?:Yes I am, my friends need me

?2:Look Erza we have a job to do okay

Erza then turned around and started to walk away from the hooded man

Erza:Sorry Jellal but my family needs me

 **The End?**

 **thanks for reading and remember Fav,Follow and review it helps and don't forget to check out the Amazing salamander**


	14. The show must go on

**wanna hear a fucked up joke why did Wendy fall off the swings...cause Natsu cuts her arms off HAHAHAHAHAHA...I need help:(**

\--

 **Two Days Later In The Kingdom**

Many people could be seen dressed in black,and in the middle of the room was the now Queen of Fiore

Hisui thoughts:Father I well find the ones responsible

A young girl appeared next to the Queen

Wendy:My Queen I'm sorry for your loss

Hisui turned to Wendy and give her a small smile

Hisui:Thank you Wendy but call me Hisui please

Wendy:Okay Hisui...how are you holding up

Hisui:I don't know

?:My Queen

Hisui and wendy turned to see Gajeel and his team

Wendy:Gajeel

As she said that she ran and hugged him

Wendy:Where have you guys been I've been worried

Gajeel:Wendy I'm happy to see your alright

Levy:My Queen I'm sorry for your loss

Hisui:Call me Hisui

Gajeel releases from the hug and turns to the Queen

Gajeel:Hisui we got some news about the ones responsible for the murder of the King

Hisui stood there shocked then she shooked it off and started to walk away and stopped and told them to follow her to a private room,as they made it there

Hisui:Are you sure

Gajeel:Yes my contact is here as we speak,she can inform you

As he said that the door behind them opened to reveal none other then Erza

Wendy:Erza

Erza:Hi Wendy

Wendy and Erza shared a big hug for a moment till Erza let Wendy go and turned to the Queen

Erza:I'm sorry for your loss my Queen but I have information about the people who did this

Hisui:Please Erza tell me who did this

Erza:I've been keeping a eye on this dark guild called Avatar whose plan is called Operation Purify, which will lead to numerous deaths of innocent people, if successful they think that Zeref will appear

Hisui started to shake in anger, as she was about to say something a guard interrupted the meeting

Guard:My Queen you need to see this

The whole gang ran outside to the main room were a screen appeared

Hisui:What's going on?

Erza:Not again

Wendy:What-

The screen started to show a image of a girl with bruises and some cuts

Levy:No

Hisui:What's going on who is that

Erza:That's our friend...Lisanna

Gajeel:We've been looking for her

 **On The Screen**

Then a figure appeared behind Lisanna which everyone knew by now

END:Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the show were fantasy meets reality...okay maybe just mine HAHAHAHA

END then walked around Lisanna and stood right in front of the camera

END:Okay boys today I'm going to show you why girls are more evil then us boys okay

Once he said that he turned around and slaped Lisanna to wake her up

Lisanna:Please no more just let me go please

END:I don't know have you learned your lesson to stop keeping secrets

Lisanna:Yes please I learned my lesson

END:Really now what do you think Mirajane

Mirajane's satan soul appeared in the scene with a bag

 **In The Room**

Erza:That's impossible

 **Back On The Screen**

END:Wow Mirajane what's in the bag

Mirajane reached in the bag and pulled out Elfmans head

Lisanna:NO STAY AWAY GOD PLEASE-

Then END sucker punched her to shut her up

END:SHUT THE FUCK UP...now then Mirajane you can go now

Mirajane then walked away with Elfmans head

END:Okay Lisanna lets play a game okay

Lisanna didn't answer

END:Okay then lets meet our players okay,player number one likes to hear music and doesn't need a charger "Laxus"

then on the right side of the screen showed a image of Laxus's Face

Lisanna:Laxus are you okay

Laxus:Yeah just a little beatin up how are you and wheres Juvia

Lisanna:Please Laxus save me

END:Ssssshhh we have a game to continue okay,now then Laxus I have a question for you do you really know Lisanna

Laxus:I don't know who you are but I do know I'm going to-

Then END walked towards Lisanna and grabbed one of her fingers and snaped it to which Lisanna screamed which shut Laxus up

END:Good now then answer the question

Laxus:Yes

END:Really now did you know about her secret lover

Laxus face turned to one of shock and so did Lisanna

Laxus:What?

END:Okay folks lets meet player number two who loves sticking his toung out and owns a collection of dolls "Bickslow"

on the left side of the screen showed Bickslow with his mouth all covered in blood and his eyes missing

END:Damn I think player two is dead...but look at the bright side Lisanna you can still keep the thing that brought you pleasure

As he said that he threw Bickslow's toung at Lisanna's face and then it fell on her lap

END:Damn I forgot you can't feel anything down stairs HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Laxus:Lisanna what did he just say

END:What you still don't get it, she cheated on you with your friend

Laxus:NO STOP LYING

END:Really Laxus still in denial don't you remember what she told you she likes keeping secrets it turns her on

Laxus:What?

END:I know everything Laxus even about you and Cana

Lisanna:What?

END:Don't worry I heard Cana is a mother now but she didn't make it tho HAHAHAHA

 **Back In The Room**

Everyone was shocked to hear this and then Wendy hugged Gajeel

 **Back On The Screen**

END:Okay so heres the game one of you has to sacrifice yourself to let the other live okay

Lisanna and Laxus stayed queit till Laxus said something that killes the tension

Laxus:Kill me

Lisanna:What are you doing

Laxus:I still love you Lisa after everything I still love you

Lisanna started to tear up

END:Good bye

Then a red smoke started to cover Laxus but what was the big surprise was Laxus wasn't screaming no he was Laughing

Lisanna:NO LAXUS

Once the smoke was cleared out you can see Laxus there smiling with tears of blood

Lisanna:NNNNNNOOOOOOOO YOU MONSTER-

END then slaps her

END:SHUT UP I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU

Lisanna:But you said you'll let me live

END:Yes but the game isn't over just yet

Then END kicked Lisanna dropping her in a hole

END:And that's the lesson for today kids never lie to your love ones cause someone always ends up dead HAHAHAHA

Then two masked man appeared in the screen shoveling dirt in the hole and also revealing a tomb stone and a tree behind the hole

 **Back In The Room**

Wendy:O my god I know that place that's were Natsu made a resting place for Lisanna when he thought she was dead

 **Back On The Screen**

END:That's correct Wendy so I recommend you guys to come her in less of twenty minutes cause that's how long she has

 **Back In The Room**

Erza:he's watching us as we speak

Then the whole gang started to look around the room

 **Back On The Screen**

END:O and Erza welcome back and don't worry we'll see each other soon HAHAHAHAHA

Then the screen went off

 **Twenty One Minutes Later**

The gang could be seen in The hospital waiting for Lisanna to wake up

Erza:I can't believe this happened

Wendy:It's not your fault

Levy Then looked at Gajeel who was queit

Levy:What's wrong

Gajeel:I'm worried for Juvia I haven't seen or heard anything of her scenes the wedding of bunny girl and ice dick

Erza:I haven't heard anything about Gray for a while too

Wendy:What do you mean Erza?

Gajeel:He's your mole isn't he

Erza then slowly nodded

Levy:But Gajeel your thinking about something else aren't you

Gajeel nodded

Gajeel:How did E.N.D appeared out of nowhere and how does he know where we are and how does he take us down like nothing and most of all how did he know about that spot where he tried to bury Lisanna that place was Salamander's secret place and then I didn't want to say this but I checked out Salamander's execution records and it shows that after the execution they removed his magic from his deceased body and the worst part is the body has gone missing too

Erza then felt bad remember that she was the last one to see Natsu

Gajeel:And I found out that Salamander was framed

Everyone was shocked but Wendy was sad remembering that Gajeel told her before

Erza:What?

\--

 **The End?**

 **Thanks for reading and remember follow,fav and review it helps a lot and sorry for leaving you guys in a cliff hanger**


	15. Who said dining is dead?

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting and I promise I will update as soon as I can**

\--

 **Laboratory** **Room**

Daphne could be seen working on her desk,then Blake entered

Blake:Where's my Lord,I haven't seen him since the whole-

Daphne then turned to face Blake and out of no where she threw a beaker at Blake which he Dodge

Blake:What the fuck

Daphne:why don't you go see in that blond bitch's cell *sniff*

Blake then noticed her buffy red eyes, then he took his leave

 **In a Fancy Dining Room**

Natsu could be seen sitting on the left side and Lucy on the right side of the long table,Lucy was wearing a crimson dress to match Natsu's suite

Lucy:Why are you doing this?

Natsu then stops eating a rare steak and looks directly into Lucy's eyes but to his surprise he didn't see fear in them but anger

Natsu:You know what's funny I've been hearing that question a lot of lately

Lucy:Why did you kill all those people?

Natsu:I don't know Luce

Lucy then throws her plate at him but Natsu caught it with out a flinch and places it next to his meal

Lucy:Don't you ever call me that your not my friend your a monster wearing his skin

Natsu then starts to smile and lets one twisted laugh out but Lucy didn't flinch

Lucy:What's so funny

Natsu:Hhhmmm,I'm actually a devil Luce but if you want me to be a monster then tell me what's the difference between a monster and a devil

Lucy:I don't know

Natsu the stands up and walks towards Lucy's side

Natsu:You see Lucy Devils are born evil pure evil but monsters are made

Lucy then sneaked her knife from the table to her sleeve which Natsu never noticed

Lucy:So your a devil then

Natsu then makes a complete stop

Natsu:Yes and no,yes I'm a devil but I was made to be a monster you see Luce my parents were killed in the war between dragons and humans

Lucy:That's impossible the war stopped so long ago that would make you around four hundred year old

Natsu's smile grew even wider if possible

Natsu:Why yes Luce I'm four hundred and around twenty years old but don't worry Lucy I'll live a long time HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lucy then showed some fear

Lucy:But how everyone knew you when you were a kid

Natsu:O that don't worry I'm going to tell you right now but first I need you to listen to my origin, as my parents died and sadly I have join them my older brother Zeref Dragneel survived see he was intrigued in life and death so he brought me back to life but to a Great ordeal he's sacrificed his mortality to bring me back but as you can see I was brought back as a devil, and that of my body which was the key to created the other demons which you already have defeated and he wanted me to end his miserable life so he give me up to the fire dragon king Igneel,and down the road he meet this person who helped him to send me to the future and the rest is history as you know it

Natsu then got closer to Lucy,and leaned closer to her face

Natsu:And there's more to the story my Luce

as he said that she pulled out the hidden knife and stabbed him in the neck,Natsu then fell on his back and started to choke on his own blood and then he stopped moving and Lucy stood up and walked towards Natsu's corpse

Lucy:You Dragneels do nothing but bring death and pain to the world

As she was walking towards the door a hand gripped behind her neck and she felt somethings sharp on her neck,then Natsu placed his mouth next to Lucy's ear

Natsu:As I was saying Luce

Natsu then turned Lucy around to face him

Lucy:How are you alive

Natsu then grapped the knife handle and slashed his throat and his blood splash all over Lucy's face,as shocked as she was she didn't expect a back handed slap from Natsu,as Lucy fell on her ass and was holding her check

Natsu:Now then as I was saying you call my family a monster but your family weren't saints neither

Lucy:YOU LIAR,YOU DON'T KNOW MY FAMILY

Natsu then pinned her down on the ground,blood was Natsu's neck dripping on Lucy's breasts

Natsu:Luce baby do you remember a gate that can time travel

Lucy's face gain more shock if possible

Lucy:The eclipse gate

Natsu:Yes Lucy the very same gate that was created by my brother but do you know who helped him the Heartfilias clan,but what you didn't know Lucy is that gate was open from both sides the one from the past was your ancestor Anna Heartfilia and guess who opened the gate in X777?

Lucy:My mother

Natsu:Yes Luce your mama brought the devil you hate with all your heart and cause of that she got sick and then she died cause she didn't want you to open it sweety

Natsu was ready to get a slap but what confused him was Lucy crying

Natsu:Luce?

Lucy:Why?

Natsu then released her from his grip and site up and then Lucy followed his example but she had her hands covering her face

Natsu:Luce?

Lucy:I hate you

Natsu:Come on you don't mean that

Lucy then removed her hands to show Natsu her red stain eyes her quavering lip

Lucy:I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU I HATE YOU **I HATE YOU I WISH WE NEVER MET!!!!!!**

Natsu was silent and then he picked up the knife he dropped once he slashed his throat and stands up and walks to Lucy and looks down on her

Natsu:Why so sad Luce?

Once he said that he reached for her face and pulled her up and placed the blade in her mouth

Natsu:I hate seeing you sad Luce so how about I put a smile on that face

Then Natsu cuts right through her left cheek and she pushed him off her and fell on the floor

Lucy:Some one help

Natsu:Ssshhhh,now then give me your right cheek

As Natsu fell on her forcing her to let the blade in her mouth,once he got it in there he slashed her cheek leaving a bloody smile

Natsu:See now your happy,Guards

Two men appeared out of nowhere,and Natsu stood up once he did that the guards grapped Lucy and dragged her away

Natsu:See yea in two days honey

once he said that he walked towards a wall and placed his hand to open a portal ,and once he went right through it he ended in a dark room full of dead cats dressed up as Carla but what Natsu kept looking at was a cat now silver eating a crops

Natsu:My boy

Then the silver cat stopped eating and turned to face Natsu

Happy:Natsu,I'm still hungry

Natsu then smiles and gets on one knee and rolls up his sleeve

Natsu:Then eat

As he said that Happy ran to him and started to chew off Natsu's hand,once Happy ripped off his hand Natsu regrew another and started making his way to the door and opens it to reveal a boy at the age of twelve that has pink hair and little red horns

Natsu:Happy meet your baby brother,Demise Dragneel

 **The End?**

 **thanks for reading and remember Fav,Follow and review it helps and don't forget to check out the Amazing salamander,** **And before I go I have a choice for you but to make it more fun I won't tell you what the choices mean but remember you get to pick the out come of the next person who suffers at the hand of the devil himself,so your choices are B or S choose wisely and please remember sanity is nothing but a cage for your minds**


	16. Don't you love company

**As no one picked a Letter I asked my friends without telling them the meaning and S won so yeah and thanks for your guys follows and Favorites those make my day and thanks for the reviews I always read them before starting a new chapter they help me focus so thank you all and please ask any questions I will answer them on my next chapter, now then lets begin**

\--

 **E.N.D Hide Out**

A massive explosion could be heard in the hide out, as three figures entered from the hole they made

 **In Happy's Room**

As a alram went off Natsu pushed his son deeper inside the room and Natsu turned around to the exit as he made his way out of the room he turned around to face them

Natsu:You kids stay here daddy's got some old friends over okay

As he said that he closed the door and made his way to the cells but to his surprise a figure got the drop on him,as the figure was about to cast a spell he was shocked to see the enemies face

?:This can't be

As he said that Natsu's rear exploded revealing a sharp tail precise the strangers left eye and going through his head,as the figure died painless to Natsu's displeasure he recognize the person

Natsu:Will Hoteye or should I say bullseye HAHAHAHAHA

 **Laboratory**

Daphne could be seen thinking while looking at the video of her last experiment ripping one of the Avatars members

Daphne:Oooo how I wish it was that blonde bitch who was in there

Then out of nowhere the doors erupt revealing a lady who clothing leaves nothing to the imagination

?:Don't move or-

As she was about to finish her sentence a trap door opened under her,dropping her inside a dark room

?:Where am I?

Then she heard a speaker go on and a voice followed

Daphne:Sorry but that trap was meant for Blake not you but hey it worked as a charm ssssoooooo who are you?

As the stranger stood up and dusted herself and started to look around

?:You may call me Angel,now then can you let me out or-

Daphne:No but hey it won't matter cause you won't live long enough so bye

As she said that,the room lights up revealing she wasn't alone,as the creatures started to make their way to Angel she started to scream for her life but one of the creatures jumped on her,back in the Laboratory with Daphne she listened in hearing flesh being ripped,bones being snapped,screaming and chewing

Daphne:Damn its like they never heard of chewing with their mouths closed HAHAHAHA

 **Cell block**

Two figures could be seen running by the cells looking for any survivors,as they only spotted a person inside one of the cells,as she is sitting in the darkness only showing her feet,both figures stopped in front the cell

Jellal:Are you alright?

Lucy:Jellal is that you?

Jellal got closer to see Lucy but to his surprise he couldn't see her face

Jellal:Lucy are you alright

As he said that she stood up and revealed her face to Jellal and the other figure,to Jellal's shock he couldn't believe her injuries,her scars that made her appear smiling but her eyes were tearing up

Lucy:Your here to save me-

Out of the shadows a figure was thrown towards the two Intruders but luckily they dodge the body,as they saw the object that was thrown towards them they were shocked to noticed one of their teammates beaten to death,then they heard some screams of begging for it to stop,as Cobra emerges from the shadows falling on his knees while holding his ears with tears in his eyes

Cobra: **GOD PLEASE STOP THE VOICES THEIR!!-**

As Jellal was getting closer to his teammate a tail pierced the right side of Cobra's head going through his hands and ears,then the tail pulled out making the corpse fall down leaving a pool of blood,Jellal jumped back standing next to his teammate

Jellal:Whose there?

Then they heard a a creepy voice singing a child's song

?:twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder where you are HAHAHAHAH

In a crimson blur Jellal disappeared leaving his teammate alone with Lucy but then a shadow appeared under the stranger which he got pulled in leaving Lucy all by herself

 **On The roof**

Jellal was thrown on the floor,as he was getting up he saw a fire ball going right at him as he dodge it he felt a sting on the side of his neck as he grabbed the Dart and pulled it out he noticed his attacker walking towards him wearing his suite and mask

Jellal:Meteor...meteor...why can't I cast my spells?

END:That would be my drug that's running around your system

END was walking towards Jellal with his hands in his pockets

Jellal:Who are you and why are you doing this?

END:That's easy,cause I can

Jellal:You've killed so many people just cause you can

END was finally in front of Jellal

END:To be honest with you I was doing this for revenge at first but you know what I finally figured out I like,no I love seeing people suffer

Jellal:Okay but why are you targeting the ex Fairy Tail mages

END:Cause the people who you used to love is the most pleasurable to watch suffer

Jellal tried to punch END but END caught it like nothing

Jellal:What do you mean love

As he said that END released his fist and placed his hands on his mask and removed it revealing his red hair,lips and his eyes with his white skin

Jellal:No that can't be...Natsu

Natsu looks straight into his eyes and reveals his sharp teeth

Natsu:SURPRISE!!!

Jellals hair covers his eyes

Jellal:How could you do this to your friends

Natsu:Like you should talk

Jellal tried to release some magic but to his horror he couldn't,as Natsu picked up on it he slapped him so hard he fell on his ass

Natsu:Kinda funny actually,you and me in the same situation but with the rolls switched

Jellal:I'm nothing like you

Natsu then reached for his pocket and pulled out a revolver and pointed at Jellals face

Natsu:Really now,here we are on top of my hide out and you tried to rescue a friend or whatever my Luce is to you and I want to make Scarlet suffer and maybe kill her

Jellal then stands up but to his painful surprise,Natsu shot him on his left knee making him fall on his ass

Natsu:Now then there's a game I want to play with you okay?

Jellal:Fuck you

Natsu's tail wrapped it self around Jellal's neck and lefts him up and then a shadow appears behind Natsu,dropping Jellal's partner on the floor,then Blake came out of the shadow

Blake:My Lord I have completed my task

Natsu's smile grew

Natsu:Thank you,now then

As he said that he turned to face Jellal's partner

Natsu:Damn this brings me back

Natsu then throws Jellal next to his partner,as Natsu then unloads his gun and only places one bullet back in

Natsu:Okay then,I want to know who goes first and remember this is random

Jellal:Why don't you just kill us

Natsu:Cause that wouldn't be any fun now would it

As Blake pulls back the strangers hood to reveal Midnight tied up

Jellal:Wait where's Meredy?

Natsu:Funny you say that,now then Jellal tell me how did you know where my hide out was

Natsu's smile turned to one of a crocodile and his eyes started to shine a crimson color,while Jellal's face turns to one betrayed

Jellal:That's impossible she wouldn't-

Natsu:But she did Star boy,you see she would do anything for her adopted mother who was dying and I gave her a choice her mother or her team...Guess which one she picked HAHAHAHA

Jellal:That's impossible

Natsu:O but she did you see Jellal I've been there through all your guys best and worst moments,I know your guys weakness and with the help of my girl and my trusty follower and my knowledge I can do anything...now Blake

Blake then injected Jellal

Jellal:What did you inject me with now

Natsu:Well as long as we're buddies,I did spare Ultear but my little helper is another story HAHAHAHA

Natsu then snapped his bone fingers revealing Ultear as a old lady on her knees and tied up too with Meredy by her side also tied up

Meredith:YOU PROMISED END not to...Natsu is that you

Natsu turns to her and aims at Ultear,shocking everyone

Natsu:Okay now then,the game is simple there's one bullet in my gun and five blanks but its on random ssssoooo Jellal answer me truthful have you fucked Scarlet yet

Jellal:Yes

Natsu:Good,are you jealous that I'm better then you

Jellal:No your nothing but-

Natsu pulls the trigger,to Jellal's surprise the very first shot had the bullet in,as the bullet was nearing its target Meredy moved in front of Ultear,as the bullet hit Meredy's head her body hit the cold floor

Natsu:Head shot baby

As he said that he started to Dance,Jellal was screaming for Meredy,once Natsu stopped dancing he walked towards Jellal

Natsu:You see Jellal I did everything better then you and you know what's funny

Natsu snapped his finger releasing Ultear from her chains,once that happened she leaned forward and fell on Meredy,and to Jellal's shock he saw Ultear's back burned

Jellal:You killed her

Natsu:Yeah I do that a lot but hey you still got emo over there

As he said that he pointed his gun and fired again hitting Midnight right on his head

Natsu:Another head shot HAHAHAHA

Jellal: you rigged THE **GAME YOU MONS-**

Blake then hits him knocking him out

Blake:What now my Lord

Natsu:Now we got the bait for Scarlet and I can't wait HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

As he was walking away he stops

Natsu:O and Blake I need you to go to Avatars hide out and please don't forget to send that job to Mermaid Heel

 **The End?**

 **Thanks for reading and remember follow,fav and review it helps a lot**


	17. The beginning of the END

**Here we go**

 **In A Hotel Room**

Erza could be seen sitting on her bed thinking about the knowledge she learned about Natsu's innocence but what she can't shake is that memory of their last talk which she walked away from and left him to die

Erza:I'm sorry Natsu

Before she could say anything she heard a knocking at her door as she made way to the door she requip a sword

Erza:Who is it?

No answer,as she slowly open the door,she noticed no one was there as she was about to close the door she noticed a syringe on the floor with a note on it,as she picked it up she read it

Note:Miss me

Erza then closed the door and was about to call Gajeel but then screens appeared revealing two figures covered up with a black blankets

Erza:No not again

 **On Screen**

END walked right next to the two covered figures,once he's next to them he turns towards the camera

END:Hey there again I've missed all of you guys,but sadly this will be our last screening of your favorite uncle END

As he said that he started to fake crying

END:But don't worry I'll give you guys one hell of a show today but before we can start we have some guests with us today

END walked to his left and grabbed the top of the blanket

END:Ladies you feel jealous when you see her beauty guys you want to do the deed when she walks your way so say hello to Lucy Heartfilia

As he said that he pulled the cover revealing Lucy still wearing her crimson dress but her scars stood out the most and her mouth was glued shut

 **Erza**

Erza then drops the syringe

Erza:Lucy?

 **Screen**

END then grabs Lucy's breast and starts to fill her up

END:Man I'm going to miss our little Doctor games or my favorite mom and dad

 **On A boat**

Gajeel kept on seeing the show while Levy tried to hold those tears that dared to come out and beside her were soldiers getting ready for battle

 **Screen**

END let go of Lucy's breast who just stayed calm

END:As much as I want to show all of you how much this bitch can cry during sex I still remember there's kids in the room watching so I'm just going to start my greatest plan ever

Once he said that he walked next to the other figure and placed his hand on the top ready to remove the cover

END:Now before we can continue our little game I have to tell you some of his back story,he betrayed his friends and worst of all he tried to take me out last night which really brought a smile on my face I bringing you the one and only blueberry cake HAHAHAHAHA

As he removed the cover revealing Jellal tied

 **ERZA**

Erza:No

As she said that she placed her hands over her mouth

 **Screen**

Jellal looks at END

Jellal:Why don't you just kill me already

END:Cause I want Scarlet to suffer and see what her choices in life made

Then a knocking could be heard

END:Wow that was fast let them in please

As you could hear the doors open but then you can hear things breaking and people screaming,once it died down and the camera pointed toward the door to the room

END:Wow they like making a entrance

Then the doors blow open revealing none other then Kagura standing there with her sword in her hand ready to fight

END:Wait I thought I called for two mages not one

Kagura was about to charge towards END but she noticed someone she didn't think she will ever see there

Kagura:That's

END:Yes Jellal the very same person who killed your brother and still hasn't paid for his crimes THE VERY SAME PERSON WHO WANTED TO BRING ZEREF THE DARK MAGE AND **IS SLEEPING WITH SCARLET THE VERY SAME PERSON WHO YOUR BROTHER GIVE HIS LIFE UP TO SAVE, THE VERY SCARLET WHO BRINGS NOTHING BUT PAIN TO THOSE SHE SAYS SHE LOVES**

Kagura just stood there with her hair covering her eyes

 **Erza**

Erza remains just standing there feeling scared

 **Boat**

Gajeel:CAN THIS BOAT GO ANY MORE FASTER!!!

 **Screen**

END:But first,Scarlet why don't you join us

As he said that he snapped his fingers opening a portal to Erza's Room,as Erza noticed this she charged at END smashing her fist into END's mask making him fly and crashing into the wall

Erza:Kagura get everyone out of here

Kagura hasn't even moved one inch she just stood there

Erza:Kagura move-

END then gets up from Erza's attack and starts to dust himself off

END:Did you really have to do that Scarlet I was about to explain the game to you

Erza then requiped her Heaven wheel armor,as END saw that he started to charge towards her but to his surprise someone delivered a attack from behind him sending him crashing right in front of Erza,as he landed he noticed a giant blade aiming for his head as he ducked down he saw his sneaky attackers

END:Well you guys are here sooner then expected

Right in front of him was Gajeel with his right arm turned into a giant sword and next to him was Levy and behind them were knights

Gajeel:Your under arrest

Levy:Erza?

Erza then ran to Lucy and Jellal as she made it to Lucy she free her from her chair and then Lucy ran to Levy once she made it their she hugged her friend so tight

Levy:Don't worry Lucy we're here now

Lucy kept on crying but she couldn't talk cause her mouth was glued shut,but once Erza free Jellal he tried to stand but his knee was still damaged from the bullet so Erza helped him stand as she was helping him walk towards Gajeel leaving END standing there in the same place and Kagura just standing there thinking

Gajeel:Now put your hands up or give me a reason to beat the fuck out of you

END then puts his hands in the air but then puts them inside his pockets

END:Nah not feelng it but hey we could still play my game

As he said that Erza felt a needle going through her neck and out of nowhere a crimson blade was thrown hitting Jellal right on his chest,once it hit Erza fell on her knees and grabbed her chest and Jellal fell down on his back,END then pulled his tail from the ground holding the needle that pierced Erza's neck and then he turned to Kagura

END:You had your chance to avenge your brother

Levy then got on her knees and tried to find a pulse on Jellal but she didn't find one and Erza started to cry

Levy:Why are you doing this?

END:Really that's like the tenth time I hear that "Why are you doing this?" and you know what I'm getting kinda pissed off

As he said that his left hand was set on fire but that fire was colored crimson and his right hand started to show sparks of blue electricity,Levy then stands up and Gajeel turns his skin into iron and Lucy just stands behind them while Erza is on her knees looking at Jellal's body

Levy:Erza snap out of it we need you

Gajeel:What did you do to her?

END:I pretty much connected her with her lover so whatever he was feeling she felt it even his last breathe and you can thank Meredy for that once you join her in the after life HAHAHAHAHA

As he was laughing a blade pierced right through his back exiting from his chest,then END's body went limp as Kagura just stands there holding her sword as it went through END's back

Kagura:You will not harm anyone else

Before she could pull her sword END's hands grabbed her by the head piercing his sharp fingers on the sides of her head

Kagura:What?

END's Head turns twisting his neck now facing Kagura

END:Well aren't you the back stabber HAHAHAHA

As he was laughing he was burning and shocking Kagura's head leaving nothing but ashes on top of her neck,once it was done her body fell to the ground and END turned his head back to normal and melted the blade by using his body temperature

END:Now then where were we

As he said that Gajeel made the first move **Iron Dragon Club** But END just grabbed it and started to melt it

END:Is that the best you can do

Then Gajeel backed off and launched a **Iron Dragon Roar** Once it hit him it sends him under ground,Then Gajeel followed him under Leaving the girls up there,as he spotted END on the ground passed out

Gajeel:Weak

As he was going to back up he noticed a table with map charts and names but what got his curiosity was a medical table with a body that was covered once he got near the table he pulled the cover revealing something that he thought he wouldn't see Natsu's body

Levy:Gajeel are you alright down there

Gajeel then covers the body

Gajeel:Yes I'm fine call the men we need to take END and everything that's down here back to HQ

 **The End?**

 **thanks for reading and remember Fav,Follow and review it helps**


	18. Karma is such a bitch

**And here we go again**

 **At HQ 27 Hours Later**

Gajeel could be seen sitting next to his partner Lilly

Lilly:What's wrong

Gajeel:Something doesn't add up why was Salamander's body there and to be honest why was END so weak something doesn't add up

Lilly:Yeah that's true but at least you found some information that lead two hundred arrests under one days

Gajeel:Yeah don't remind me cause of that we have so much paper work

Levy then enters the room

Levy:Yeah well your not the one whose identifying the bodies found in the hide outs

Gajeel:Yeah...so how's bunny girl

Levy:We removed the glue but she's still shocked after the torture she doesn't want to talk all she's doing is getting some sleep for now but I need to finish this last report on a body that doesn't have a head or a left leg

Gajeel:Damn so your going to wait on the DNA test then

Levy:Yeah but I want to join the interrogation

Gajeel then stands up

Gajeel:No

Levy:What do you mean no That monster killed my friends my family I need this

Lilly:Levy its to dangerous to be in the same room with that thing

Levy:I don't care I want justice for my family

Gajeel then walks out and Levy following him as Lilly joins her,Once they make it to the interrogation room all three of them enter noticing END still wearing his mask and suite

Gajeel:Why haven't they removed the mask

Levy:He said that the mask is rigged and if we tried to remove it,it well blow up taking everybody inside the building

Lilly:And they believe that

Levy:They scanned it and found some things inside it and are not risking it

END:Come now I don't have all day

Gajeel takes a sit and Levy sits next to Gajeel and Lilly stands behind them

Gajeel:Don't worry we have all day

END:Really now,then go ahead ask away

Levy:Okay,why are you targeting ex Fairy Tail members

END:I'm trying to catch them all,next question

Lilly:Where's Happy we know you have him

END:In a room full of dead cats and maybe some exceeds too

Lilly stayed silent before grabbing his sword slamming it on the table

Lilly:WHERE IS HE!!!

END:Don't worry he's maybe eating the dead bodies as we speak

Levy was shocked to hear that and Lilly face turned to rage but Gajeel remained with his poker face

Lilly:You sick fuck

Gajeel:Lilly go back to the office and chill

Lilly:Not till he tells me Happy's location

Gajeel then stands up and grabs Lilly and pulls him outside closing the door behind them,leaving Levy and END all alone.As Levy kept quite while staring at him

END:So...Levy how are you

Levy:Great

END:Okay I know what you want to ask,why am I really targeting you fairies well to be honest you guys deserve it

Levy:What do you mean we deserve it?

END:You might not remember me which is sad actually but your family made me but the one who I want to suffer the most is your older sister Erza Scarlet

Levy:Why her the most?

END:Sorry Levy but I can't answer that just yet but today you'll find out everything trust me

Levy:No I want answers now

END:Levy claim down all that stress isn't good for the baby

As END said that last part with a twisted laugh Levi's poker face broke revealing one of horror

Levy:How do you know?

END:Levy,my little Levy I know everything about you and everyone you know too,like Gajeel is going behind your back trying to remove you from this case

Levy:Your lying

END:Really now,who you going to believe a stranger who knows you better then your man or the man who tried to destroy your family HAHAHAHA

Levy stayed quite till Gajeel busted the door open

Gajeel:Levy are you okay?

Levy remained quite till she stood up and started to make her way to the door which Gajeel was blocking

Gajeel:What's wrong?

Levy:I'll leave you two alone I know now I'm not needed

As she said that she forced her way out of the room leaving a confused iron dragon slayer and one laughing prisoner till Gajeel went towards him throwing the table to the side and picking up END and slamming him on the wall

Gajeel:What did you do?

END:What haven't I done and by the way if you keep on doing this with your life you'll only push away everyone around you and you'll end up just like me

Gajeel:I'm nothing like you

As he said that he started to deliver some punches but END couldn't stop laughing

 **The Morgue**

Levy could be seen entering the room looking for some files on the bodies they have found,once she found the file she was looking for she made her way to the bodies that were covered,once there she moved one of the bodies to one of the rooms where they dissect the body to figure out the cause of death once she was in the room she removed the cover revealing Natsu Dragneel with a scar on his chest

Levy*sniff*hi Natsu...I'm sorry for not being there for you...I miss you

As she said that she started to break down crying her eyes out and then she grabbed Natsu's hand and placed it on her stomach

Levy*sniff* can you feel it Natsu *sniff* your going to be a uncle *sniff*

Then out of nowhere a hand landed on Levy's shoulder,As she turned around looking at a man who has brought her nothing but pain

Levy:Nick,what are you doing here

Nick then pulled her closer and starts to sniff her hair

Nick:To be honest I came here for some fun

Levy then pushed him away as hard as she could but Nick didn't like that one bit

Levy:I told you Nick I'm with Gajeel and I want nothing to do with you

As she said that she moved right passed him and straight to the door but to her surprise the door was locked

Nick:Sorry baby but I'm done waiting for you

Levy:If you touch me I'll scream

Nick:Go right ahead this room is sound proof and the doctors are on break and I paid them to take the day off once their done with their breaks so we have all day and your boyfriend is to focus on END that we have like two hours of fun

Before Levy could yell Nick grabbed her head and then placed a rug on her mouth and nose which knocked her out,once that was done he started to kiss her and inserting his tongue inside her mouth the stereo turned on playing how you like me now by the heavy which made him drop Levy

Nick:Whose there?

As he walked towards the stereo to turn it off something grabbed him and spin him around facing Natsu, once he was facing Natsu he got a kiss from Natsu,as he pushed Natsu away he noticed that Natsu's mouth area was now white with red lips as he saw that he touched his mouth and felt something on it then he pulled back his hand he noticed makeup

Nick:THE FUCK IS THIS

Natsu got closer to him with a smile that could kill

Natsu:Damn my magic makeup is wearing off but we have like two hours of fun don't we

Nick:SOMEBODY HELP!!!!

Natsu:Ssshhh no one can hear you remember,now then why don't we play Doctor I'm really good at it

As Natsu was walking towards Nick,Nick started to step back but to his horror he fell on a chair that wasn't there which strapped him in leaving him trapped

Nick:What are you going to do to me

Natsu then removed Nick's pants but leaving him his underwear once he did that Natsu reached for his crotch and then stuffed his hand in his pants looking for something

Nick:O my god your going to rape me HELP RAPE!!!!

Natsu:No man I don't roll that way...but that kiss was to make you more sensitive...found it

Natsu then pulls out his crimson blade with a file,Natsu then looks at the file like a doctor

Natsu:Damn this is bad really really bad

Nick:What?

Natsu:It says here that you need to be neutered and then put down damn your one unlucky dog

As he said that Natsu started to get close to Nick who kept on screaming for his life

 **Two Hours Later**

Levy then wakes up to a horrific scene where Nick's body was scattered all over the room

Levy:O my god

She then stands up trying to open the door but to her shock its still locked

 **Meanwhile In The Hallway**

Natsu could be seen walking towards the Launch room,once there he noticed two doctors eating and four knights who turned to look at him

Natsu:Hey which one of you is the scum bag who was going to let my little sister get rape

Both doctors tried to make a run for it but to their shock Natsu appeared right in front of them

Natsu:Open wide

Natsu then sticks his hands inside their mouths planting Nick's privates inside them but then Natsu electrocuted them,once they were dead the Knights tried to get the jump on him but then Natsu's tail pierced right through them killing them instantly

Natsu:Okay then now that I did my brother duty

Natsu then went searching for a phone which he found on one of the Knights,as he made his call to his trustworthy minion

Blake:Sire is that you

Natsu:Yes and tell Daphne to activate protocol 666

Blake:Yes Master

As Natsu then hangs up he was about to make his way back to the morgue but then he remembered that Levy was there so he noticed the knights armor

Natsu:Fuck it

 **The End?**

 **Thanks for reading and please Review cause I really want to know your opinion on this story**


	19. Missed me?

**Hey John here bringing you a new chapter**

 **interrogation room**

As both the chairs were destroyed and the table was split in half but what stood out the most was Gajeel standing over a beaten up END

Gajeel:Now then tell me where your keeping Happy,Romeo and Asuka

END then started to move his hands

Gajeel:What are you doing

END kept on moving his hands Gajeel noticed that what END was doing hand signal but before he can continue a electric shocked went through his body which made him stop

Gajeel:What the fuck

But before he could investigate the doors were open revealing two knights

Knight:Redfox by the order of the Queen we are here to take the prisoner to his public execution

Gajeel was surprised to hear that but knowing the Queen how reckless she is and how this prisoner killed her father he would understand but he needs answers

Gajeel:Can't this wait I'm trying to find his hide out where he's keeping prisoners

Knight:Sorry Queen's orders

As they said that they went and picked up END and started to drag him to his execution,as they left Gajeel couldn't stop feeling guilty for some reason but what he couldn't shake is when END tried to do with his hands and that shock that came out of nowhere

 **In A Room**

there laying on a bed was non other then Lucy who hasn't even moved,then the door opened revealing Panther Lily.As he was looking around the room he couldn't find what he was looking for but before he could go he heard Lucy say something which he couldn't make out so he got close to hear what she said

Lily:What did you say Lucy

Lucy then started to shake violently which made Lily jump back but what got his attention was what she was yelling

Lucy:HE'S HERE TO END US FOR OUR SINS!!

Lily then started to get close to her once he reached her he placed his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down

Lily:Lucy calm down he won't hurt you anymore

?:Really now

Once Lily heard that twisted voice he turned to the door which was not a smart move as he felt a needle go into his neck which made him turn back to his normal self,once he fell on the floor he turned to Lucy who was holding a syringe

Lily:Why?

Natsu:Don't blame her,she can't control her actions

As he said that she made her way to him and Lily turned to the speaker which shocked him to the core

Lily:Natsu?

Natsu:Hey Lily how's it hanging missed me

Lily:What did you do to Lucy

Natsu:Lets say that I can do everything that Nine demon gates can do

Lily:But how your-

Before he can continue Natsu stomped on Lily's head till Lily died.Natsu then turned to Lucy

Natsu:Now then baby I want you to go back to the hide out

As they both left the room leaving a dead exceed

 **In Gajeel's Office**

Gajeel was waiting for his partner to show up or Levy.As the door to his office was opening he notice that the person's scent was not from his partner or Levy but a mail man

Mail man:Hey are you Gajeel Redfox

Gajeel:Yes

Mail man then gives a small box which had no name or anything

Gajeel:What's in the box?

Mail man:I don't know and before you ask from who it came from I don't know so have a nice day

As the mail man left Levy entered the room with a pale skin and scared face

Levy:Gajeel someone took Natsu's body and they killed Nick

Gajeel stands up and makes his way to Levy and hugs her

Gajeel:Are you alright

Levy:Yes

Gajeel then releases Levy and walks back to the box

Levy:What's in the box?

Gajeel:I don't know but the scent in it smells kinda weird

As he opened it his face turned to a one of shock as he pulled out a necklace with a cross

Levy:That's Gray's necklace

As she reached for it Gajeel then pulled out a note which said "Don't be late for the show p.s. bring Levy and call Erza maybe this time they won't miss a chance to see someone they love get executed and don't worry about Lucy or Lily they are with me sincerely END"

Levy:What does it say

Gajeel:Levy I want you to leave and take Lisanna with you to the hide out

As he said that he ran out of there leaving Levy

 **At The Execution**

Many people were gathering around the Execution which had a END tied and standing in front of a wall and five knights pointing their guns at him and Arcadios beside them announcing the execution

Arcadios:END,you are here before us for the crimes against the kingdom and for the murder of the King any last words

END:What's taking so long

Arcadios:Ready aim sho-

Gajeel ran towards the execution

Gajeel:WAIT!

But his words fell on deaf ears as the Knights released fire hitting END on the the chest and knee but none of them shot him on the head.As Gajeel got there he saw END on the floor bleeding,once he reach him he removed the mask revealing Gray Fullblaster.

Arcadios:I can't believe it

After saying that the first guard pointed his gun towards Arcadios and shot him on the head,as everyone paniced and started to run for their lives Gajeel stood up facing the Knight

Knight:What have you seen his nose I was doing him a favor HAHAHAHA

As he was laughing the knights were there aimed at the fake Knight but to their surprise a tail swinged destroying their weapons

Knight:Well that's disarming mmmhhhHAHAHAHA

Then the Knights ran for their lives but as they were running away two figures appeared

Levy:Gajeel!

Erza then jumped aiming her sword towards the Knights head but before she could deliver the kill Knight caught the sword and pulled it with Erza still holding it once she was face to face with the knight he kicked her right in the gut sending her crashing into a building

Knight:Damn I need to learn how to hold back right Levy

As he said that he appeared right in front of Levy but before he could do anything Gajeel turned his hand into a sword and tried to stab the Knight but a tail grabbed him by the neck once that happened he was thrown into a pole

Knight:Wait your turn

As he was getting his hand ready to pierce Levy's chest he heard three spells being chanted **Sky,Shadow,Light dragon roar,** once Levy heard this she jumped to the side dodge it while Knight got hit sending him back but sadly he felt something piercing him from the back going through him .Once the roars were over he noticed a giant sword coming out of his chest

Knight:that's not funny at all

Gajeel:Gotcha

But before he could say anything back to Gajeel swords appeared on top of them which Gajeel pulled back dodge the swords that fell like rain piercing the Knight which was stuck to the floor now cause of a shadow

Rogue:Now we have him

Sting:Good job now lets finish him off

Wendy:Wait we can't we still need some answers

Erza:I say we finish it

She said while walking out of the building but then Gajeel stood by Levy

Gajeel:Are you okay he didn't hurt you

Levy:No

Knight:HAHAHAHA

The group then got in their battle stance but what freaked them out was that the knight was pulling the swords out while laughing

Gajeel:What's so funny?

Knight:You all think this is over but its not even close

Erza:What do you mean

Once the Knight removed the last sword

Knight:Don't you think its kinda weird that you captured all my men but there were to many to keep in one place and how they were scattered all over Fiore

Wendy:What do you mean

As she said that he snapped his fingers,once he did that explosions could be heard

Gajeel:What did you do?

Knight:Protocol 666,which means all the stations,buildings that held my men just exploded killing anyone inside the building HAHAHAHA

Levy:But how?

Knight:Thanks to my Curse

Wendy:Like Jackal

Knight:Yes but more powerful,before I let you guys capture me I planted some explosions on some of my many

Erza:Why are you doing this?

Then the Knight's armor melted revealing a crimson suit

END:You know what Erza you and all your friends have a hand in making me

As he said that he started to remove his helmet revealing red hair,lips,eyes and pale skin but what shocked them the most was his smile which brought them joy and courage is now a twisted,evil and murderous

Natsu:Hey missed me HAHAHAHA

 **The End?**

 **Thanks For Reading remember Follow,Fav and please for the love of god Review it helps me want to update faster**


	20. What happened to me

**Juan be Damned,I can't believe I'm nearing the end of this story and its not even been a year since I started with this story but hey what you going to about it**

 **Left Off**

Natsu:Missed me HAHAHAHA

Everyone was at a lost of words they couldn't believe that the very man who brought them together as friends,family is the very same person killing them.Erza stepped forward shaking from anger but most of all fear knowing that the very heart of her guild is the monster destroying her home

Erza:Natsu...why are you doing this?

Natsu just stood there looking at them with a big smile

Natsu:Why ask Erza you know the very reason why I'm like this,its cause of you and everybody who left me to die in that hell hole ERZA I BECAME THE VERY THING **YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS A MURDER,MONSTER BUT I'VE BECAME SOMETHING MUCH MUCH WORSE**

Erza backed up a bit but Gajeel walked forward ready for a fight

Gajeel:What have you done to Asuka and Romeo?

Natsu:I killed them

Natsu said without even giving it a second thought.Wendy started to tear up thinking of the very same person who she looked up as a older brother is responsible for the deaths of her family.Natsu saw this and looks directly towards Wendy,which got everybody's attention

Natsu:Its kinda Funny really,I killed Asuka's parents right in front of her but the funniest thing is I made her choose which one died fast and the other slowly right in front of her so when I was done I give her a five minutes head start and then I tricked her into believing that her Uncle Natsu came to save her from the big bad monster HAHAHAHA

Erza couldn't even move from the shock but Sting was a hole other story,as he charged towards Natsu who disappeared and appeared on top of him slamming his foot on top of Sting's head which made Sting's face hit the floor,as Natsu noticed Rogue move a little

Natsu:I wouldn't move if I was you

Sting:AAAGGGHHH

Natsu placed a little pressure on Sting's head which made everybody stand still

Natsu:Good now then as I was saying I then kidnapped Romeo and played with him a little but I got to say I didn't end his life,he did that on his own I left him in a room with his dead parents and I guess he couldn't handle it so he ripped his eyes out and bleed out till he died from blood loss HAHAHAHA man you should have seen his face without eyes

As he said that he pulled out two eyes tied together and waved around for the people to see

Natsu:To think these eyes used to look up to me HAHAHAHA

Erza:Your not Natsu,Natsu would never hurt anyone

Natsu:Still in denial Erza will to be honest at first I wanted revenge on Fairy Tail but seeing all this pain,destruction and death brings a smile to my face,do you know when was my last smile I ever had before I started to do all of this

Everyone remained silent

Natsu:The day I was finally going to ask Lisanna to be with me or Lucy,I loved them so much I couldn't bare it when I caught Lisanna making out with Laxus or when I found out that Lucy was engaged

As he said that his smile turned to a serious one and for some reason his eyes were watering

Natsu:That was a really bad day for me and then after the wedding the pain grew so much I started doing anything that could numb the pain

Erza then remembered the drugs she found in his house and destroyed them

Natsu:But then when I got a job all of you called me weak and I was framed from murder and non of YOU DID NOTHING TO SAVE ME,IF IT WAS ANY OF YOU I WOULDN'T REST TILL I SAVED YOU...THEN YOU ERZA

Natsu then poited at Erza who was already in tears

Natsu:YOU LEFT ME TO DIE,YOU WHO TAUGHT ME HOW TO READ AND WRITE AND WAS LIKE A OLDER SISTER TO ME LEFT ME TO BE PRISONED FOR A CRIME I DIDN'T...do, you know what they did to me in there Erza

Erza:Natsu

Natsu:THEY BEAT ME,THEY STABBED ME,THEY RAPED ME...but the worst thing they ever did to me was take the only thing left from my past...was my magic Erza...they took it like nothing and knowing that my family wouldn't even show up to my own execution...that hurt Erza

Erza:I'm sorry Natsu but I didn't want to see you die

Natsu:So what I wasn't worth anything,all I was to you was a idiot who you could boss around

Wendy:Natsu please we?

Natsu then stomps on Sting's head

Natsu:SILENT WENDY GROWN UPS ARE TALKING

As Wendy just stood there in horror

Natsu:Good now then where were we o yeah,I learned many things after that Erza I learned that my brother was non other then Zeref who brought me back from death and send me to the future to save it HAHAHAHA and if that didn't work he wanted me to kill him HAHAHAHA

Levy:Natsu please let us help you

Gajeel:Its to late for that Levy,he's under arrest for everything he's done

Natsu:Yeah that's true but my plan is still going to happen so-

Before he could tell them his plan Sting disappeared from under him and appeared next to Wendy and Rogue.Natsu at first was shocked but then a black lighting hit sending him crushing into the buildings

Minerva:Now then

The ex fairies turned to noticed some of Sabertooth's guild members were there ready for a fight and beside them were Mermaid heel too

Erza:Millianna what are you doing here I want you to leave as far as you can

Erza's words fell on deaf ears as Millianna walked towards the building that Natsu crushed into,as she was getting closer Erza ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm

Erza:Millianna what are you doing

Millianna:I'm going to kill him

Erza:Millianna-

Millianna:NO ERZA HE NEEDS TO PAY,HE KILLED KAGURA!

When she said that all the Mermaid Heel members walked towards Millianna ready to join her to fight END but then Risley did a stop and fell on her knees and started to grab her stomach

Beth:Are you alright

Risley:I'm not feeling so-

Before anything else could be said two hands came out of Risley mouth and started to spread her mouth wide open till you could hear her jaw break and a head came out revealing Natsu

Natsu:Damn,she does eat everything hahHAHAHAHA

Natsu then started to pull himself out of there as he did that Risley finally died and once Natsu was out everybody was shocked but most of them were scared,Natsu then started to look at everyone

Natsu:What?,was there something in her teeth HAHAHAHA

Beth was about to cast a spell but Natsu's tail went inside her mouth and came out of her rear and Natsu pulled her close to him and placed her flat in the air,once he did that he shot a fire under her which was cooking her but sadly she died before he could start cooking her

Natsu:Okay boys and girls remember save the foot it brings good luck HAHAHAHA

Orga: Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon

The spell made contact but to his shock Natsu absorbed the attack and unleashed it to his teammates which did a massive damage

Natsu:Now that hit the spot but as much as I want to kill all of you I got places to be

After saying that Natsu moved in top speed touching everyone but leaving his ex friends and Minerva with Millianna and the Twin dragons far away from the city,once he did that he stood in front of them

Gajeel:What where are we?

Natsu:Let this be the last time I let you live till next time

As he said that he disappeared leaving them confused

Erza:What just-

Then explosions went off inside the city,all you could hear is screams

Wendy:Everyone he touched exploded...just like Jackal

Natsu's Hide Out Ten Minutes Later

Natsu could be seen sitting in his office looking at a test tube with Gray floating inside it

Natsu:I don't want you to die just yet...I want you to see the world I've created

 **The End?**

 **Thanks For Reading remember Follow,Fav and please for the love of god Review it helps me want to update faster**


	21. One hell’va revelation

**hey John here and I'm so excited to finally say that my first story is to a close end soon so I can focus on "The Amazing Salamander",so enjoy this new chapter**

 **At Lamia Scale Couple Of Hours Later**

As the survivors of Natsu's last attack were trying to come up with a plan to take him down

Gajeel:Why don't we use his motion sickness as a weakness

Erza:If you weren't listening he said he lost everything and that includes his magic which gave him the motion sickness

Rogue:We just need to find his hide out and then kill-

Erza:NO,no killing

Erza yelled slamming her fists on the table that was in the middle of the group,then Rogue stood up

Rogue:He needs to die for what he did Erza...he killed all my friends in those explosions!

Erza then stood up giving Rogue one hell of a stare

Erza:If you don't remember he took my friends too Rogue,for crying out loud he still has-

Before she could continue she remembered of two people she hasn't seen after the attack,as she turns to Gajeel

Erza:Where's Lucy and Lisanna?

Gajeel:Bunny girl is missing but salamander took her and Lisanna she's with the Queen in a hidden place that no one knows about except me and Levy

Erza then relaxed and took her sit once again but then Jura walked inside the room with Lyon

Jura:I'm sorry for your loss but we need details about the attack,the Council wants answers about END

Erza and Gajeel couldn't say anything but Rogue walked towards Jura

Rogue:That murder is Natsu Dragneel,if you need me I'm going to go check on my lady and Sting

As he said that he left two shocked people standing there and two people sitting down thinking about the revelation

Lyon:Is this true

Gajeel nods but Erza just stands up and walks away,once she reached to a door that had a sign reading Wendy she knocked but no one answered

Erza:I'm coming in

Erza then entered once inside she noticed Wendy sitting on her bed while holding Carla who's also looked scared but mostly sad,once she walked toward them she hugged both of them and stayed like that for awhile

Wendy:What are we going to do?

Without even moving Erza answered

Erza:I don't know but one thing is for sure we need to stop Natsu

Wendy Stayed quite till a screen appeared in her room,Levy then entered the room with Gajeel

Levy:Its happening again

 **On Screen**

END could be seen sitting down on a sofa with two corpses,one belonging to Romeo and on his lap was Asuka

 **With The Gang**

Erza then tighten the hug

Erza:Look away

Levy:Asuka

 **On Screen**

END:I know I said that you'll never see a new episode of your uncle END but do I have a show for you HAHAHAHA

Asuka:Really Uncle Natsu?

 **With The Gang**

Everyone was shocked but more terrified of seeing Asuka but then they saw something happen next that got everyone more shocked

 **On Screen**

END then threw Asuka's crops to the floor and stomps on her body

END:Why did you ruin the big reveal to my audience!

Once done he turns to the camera and removes the mask showing the whole world his face

Natsu:Hello everyone,its me Natsu Dragneel

As he said that he took his sit once again and then placed his arm around Romeo

Natsu:And boy o boy do I have one hell of a show for you guys and to be honest this day might **be your last**

Natsu said the last part with a demonic voice

Natsu:Hey do you think we should announce our guests to the whole world

Natsu then grabbed Romeo's head and started to make him nod once he did that he dropped the eyeless crops to the floor 

Natsu:Okay then our first guest is none other then Hisui 

Once he said that a table and three figures appeared but two were still covered but the one on the right was Hisui tied and roughed up

Natsu:I bet your wondering "How did you find her Salamander"

Natsu said with a crocodile smile 

**Back With Gajeel**

Gajeel couldn't hold back his anger from showing and Levy couldn't stop feeling useless,she couldn't stop END or save anyone 

**Back with Natsu**

Natsu:But before I answer that I have to show you someone you've been looking for 

As Natsu was walking towards one of the figures that was still covered

Natsu:Now then bucket head,I have your Precious want to be sister who I found in a cabin near the woods crying her little eyes out

Natsu then removed the Covers revealing Juvia who had a blank face but what stood out was her scars on her mouth,making her look like she was smiling.Natsu then reached for her chin and lifted her face to face him 

Natsu:I Really hate seeing her sad so I Carved in the smile 

Natsu then placed his lips onto hers but Juvia expression never changed

 **Back with Gajeel**

Gageel was piss would be putting it in the nicest way,Levy wanted to make sure that Gajeel was alright but the way she saw him shaking in anger told her to not get near him.Erza couldn't stop feeling that everything is her Fault 

**Back with Natsu**

Natsu then unlocked his lips from Juvia's,as he finished he stood up and walked around the table and he took a sit on top of the table 

Natsu:Man o man I can't believe that ice dick never fucked that bitch HAHAHA,but I think your wondering "how did I capture you little queen wwwweeeeellllll I may have planted a rat in your-

?:HEY,I'm more of a cat then a rat

Walking in the scene was a beautiful lady dressed in a tight black dress with high heels and a choker that has E.N.D on it but what stood out the most was her white hair and her white skin and blue eyes and a white exceed whose furr around his mouth has blood stain all around was being carried into the lady's hands as he was a child

 **Back with the gang**

Gajeel's anger some how grew even more and Levy couldn't believe it that she fell on her knees,Erza's heart kept on beating faster but what she didn't feel was that Wendy escaped her grip but once Wendy saw who was walking towards Natsu,she placed her hands on her mouth from shock but Carla couldn't stop her tears from purring 

Carla:Happy?

Erza then stood up 

Erza:I can't believe it...Lisanna?

 **Back With Natsu**

As Lisanna took a sit on Natsu's lap and Natsu moved his arms around Lisanna's waist 

Lisanna:Is that your dick stabbing my ass or is that your knife

Natsu then reached between himself and Lisanna and pulled out a knife 

Natsu:No it's my knife sorry baby 

As he said that he threw it to his left which hit someone cause you could hear someone scream from pain

Natsu:I bet your wondering how did I get this nice of piece of ass on my side will it all started the day I was all sad cause I killed one of my favorite toys 

As he said that he placed his hand inside his jacket and pulled a head 

**With the gang**

Levy:Omg

Gajeel:What?

Erza:How is this possible 

**Back with Natsu**

Natsu:Yeah you can say I killed her out of jealousy or anger but damn was it worth it

In Natsu's hand was none other then Lisanna's head

Natsu:Man I remember killing her slowly but then I had to hide the body which was the body that you couldn't identify Levy

Natsu then threw the head off screen and yelled fetch which made happy chase after it,once he did that he stood up making Lisanna stand up too which made her a little mad

Natsu:Now then,run along 

Natsu then slaps Lisanna's ass which made her start walking away but not before turning her head

Lisanna:Don't be to long

Lisanna then started to walk away swaying her hips

Natsu:Man, I should have turned into a demonic murderous clown a long time ago

Natsu then walked next to the last person who was covered and placed his hand on top of the cover and removing the cover,revealing a young girl who looks like Erza but this Erza was wearing a uniform and glasses,Natsu then grabbed her and made a dancing stance

Natsu:Now my dear remember follow my lead and I won't kill you

Erza:Y-Yes

 **Back With Erza**

As she kept on looking at her double she couldn't stop notice how her glasses were cracked or her clothes were ripped and some blood stains

 **Back With Natsu**

As they were dancing Natsu was smiling the whole time while Erza was trying not to cry but then Natsu started to sing a twisted song with a circus melody

Natsu: _"Grinning down through the gates_

 _Watch the night suffocate_

 _All the light as it smothers the sun_

 _I can tell by the moon_

 _You'll be joining me soon_

 _As a guest in my fortress of fun!_

 _And I can't wait to see you_

 _And once again free you_

 _Released from your humorless air_

 _Someday I will replace_

 _That big frown on your face_

 _With a smile and a murderous glare_

 _[Chorus]_

 _We are two of a kind_

 _Violent, unsound of mind_

 _You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?_

 _And if I were to leave_

 _You would grumble and grieve_

 _Face it, Red, you'd be lost without me_

 _You'd be lost (You'd be lost)_

 _You'd be lost (You'd be lost)_

 _Face it, Red, you'd be lost without me!_ "

Natsu then placed his hand on Erza's butt and give her a squeeze but Erza didn't even flinch but tears could be seen in her watery eyes

 _[Verse 2]_

 _I'm just trying to show you_

 _Just how well I know you_

 _I understand just how you feel_

 _Threw your reason away_

 _'Cause you had one bad day_

 _And your mind let go of the wheel_

 _Still we're fated to battle_

 _You pout and I prattle_

 _Don't you ever tire of this Life?_

 _But you'll not make it end_

 _'Cause I'm your only friend_

 _We are opposites but we're the same_

 _[Chorus]_

 _We are two of a kind_

 _Violent, unsound of mind_

 _You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?_

 _And if I were to leave_

 _You would grumble and grieve_

 _Face it, Red, you'd be lost without me!_

 _You'd be lost (You'd be lost)_

 _You'd be lost (You'd be lost)_

 _Face it, Red, you'd be lost without me!_

 _[Bridge]_

 _We have so many wonderful stories_

 _I have studied the mind of this girl_

 _A heroine with no praise or glory_

 _Just her sword and her cake and her..._

 _guild?_

 _AAHHHAHAHAHOOOOHOHOHHAHAH!_ "

As Natsu was laughing he tossed Erza to his left but what made Erza scared was that There was another Natsu with the same skin,hair and clothes as END,as she turns to the other Natsu she noticed that there were three now singing along

 **Back with The Gang**

Everyone was at a lost of words there were more Natsus with the resemblance as END

 **With Natsu**

As Erza was backing away from the Natsus she trip on Asuka's body and landed on the sofa next to Romeo,as this happened all four Natsus were right in front of her

 _[Chorus]_

 _We are two of a kind_

 _Violent, unsound of mind_

 _You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?_

 _And if I were to leave_

 _You would grumble and grieve_

 _Face it, Red, you'd be lost without me!_

 _You'd be lost (You'd be lost)_

 _You'd be lost (You'd be lost)_

 _Face it, Red, you'd be lost without me!"_

As they finished,one of the Natsu stepped aside and the others jumped on Erza who let out a scream which made the sofa flip backwards and covering what the three Natsus were doing to Erza,but then the Natsu who was standing looked at the screen

Natsu:I'm sorry to say that our little fun is coming to a end Erza,but not before I kill everyone in this dimension

 **Back With Erza**

Erza:What?

Everyone who was watching this shocked to hear that dimensions were real but the Fairy tail gang already knew about other realities

 **Back With Natsu**

Natsu:That's right Erza,I know how to jump to other dimensions,that's how I meet my true love Lisanna who came from a reality like our own but instead of her teleporting to another dimension she stayed with her Natsu who later down the road meets Lucy and he cheats on her and blah blah Lisanna couldn't take it so she poisons the beer at the guild and successfully kills everyone but she was kinda broke after the whole thing and I found her murdering blonde girls while repeating "it's all your fault",Man she just gets me you know and this Erza 

Natsu then points right behind him while some clothes and some skin were flying around behind the sofa

Natsu:I found her in a dimension where there's no magic and guess what...we go to school o Man you should have seen it hahaha,long story short she makes a deal with me to save Jellal from some bullies but once I saved him I killed him right in front of her and then slaughtered all her friends HAHAHA 

Once he stopped laughing he looks straight into the camera and his eyes started to glow red and some blue electricity started to dance around him

Natsu:And that's not all Erza,I know how to unlock other reality like a world where Ninjas make hand signs or a world where people gain more power when they go blonde and there's a world where a man flys around wearing a red cape or a man who turns green when he's angry,I've seen them all but you know what's even more amazing,I can destroy,rape and kill as many worlds as I want and there's no one who can stop me HAHAHA

Then the screen went off leaving people panicking and riots breaking out but back with the ex fairy

Gajeel:That's it Erza,I'm sorry but we need to put him down for good 

Erza:We can't kill him

Levy:Literally we can't,remember he twisted his own head 

Wendy remained silent the whole conversation till she heard a knock on her door,as she opened it to reveal Sting who had a bandage on his head 

Sting:Someone is here saying she can help

As he said that everyone made there way the main hall,once there they noticed a blonde lady who looks like Lucy but a bit older

Erza:Who are you?

The blond turns to them with a smile 

?:My name is Anna Heartfillia and I'm here to help you rescue Natsu

Sting:Wait what?

Erza then moves forward to Anna

Erza:What do you mean by rescue?

Anna:That Natsu that's been killing people isn't your Natsu...he's END 

Wendy:How can we save him?

Anna:With this 

As she said that she pulled out a green book with the Initials E.N.D in black 

Gajeel:Is that?

Anna:Yes,it's the book of E.N.D the most powerful demon of Zeref and with this we can bring back your Natsu

Everyone remained silent looking at the very source of the evil that has fallen into this world

 **The End?**

 **Thanks for reading and remember Fav,Follow and please Review**


	22. Game plan

**Hey bringing you guys the big chapter that will lead towards the ending on the next or maybe two more it all depends**

 **Back with Erza and her friends**

Everyone was staring at the book which was on a table

Jura:So this is the infamous E.N.D book?

Anna:Yes

Everyone still remained silent till Rogue slammed his fists on the table making everyone jump

Rogue:I say we destroy this book and get it over with 

Anna:It's not that simple 

Everyone's gaze was still on the book but Rogue wasn't having it

Rogue:I will-

Erza:Shut up

Everyone turned to Erza whose eyes were covered by her hair and her fists shaking 

Erza:My Family was killed by the very same person who kept us united and brought us hope,so don't tell me about your friends 

Erza then revealed her eyes which brought everyone to remember all the murders that Natsu did,but Rogue was about to say something else but Sting finally spoke up

Sting:Erza...what do you want to do then?

Erza couldn't decide all she could think of was Natsu before all of this and how she had a hand in all of this 

Wendy:We'll save him

Once Wendy spoke Erza turned to face her and noticed some tears were running down her cheeks,Gajeel started to smile and turned to Levy who also had some tears.Jura then stood up and started to make his way to the door and stopped and looked behind 

Jura:Then it's been decided,we'll save Natsu

As he left the room Anna then grapped the book and got up and walked towards Wendy and kneeled right in front of her and give her the book

Anna:Then you'll be the one to save

As she said that she stood up and looked at everyone 

Anna:Well then let's get started

 **E.N.D Hidout**

Natsu could be seen walking next to Blake and Daphne 

Natsu:So what do we got?

Blake:Well my lord we have many things to eliminate your enemies 

As they stopped right in front of a window and Blake pulled out a remote and pressed some buttons,Then Atomic bombs appeared 

Blake:We could bomb them 

Natsu:Nah I could do that myself 

Blake then switch the bombs to a small test tube laying on the floor

Natsu:What's that?

Daphne:That's called a test tube

Natsu:I know that,I'm asking about what can it do?

Blake:What's inside of it is called The T virus,it can effect living things and turned them into monsters 

Natsu then gives it a big thumbs down and Blake then showed him the next thing which was a plant

Natsu:Blake

Blake:Yes my lord

Natsu:That's a plant

Blake:Yes

Natsu:So what can it do

Blake:We've found this world where plants send of this thing into the air that makes you want to kill yourself

Natsu:Yea no I want them to suffer

Blake then switched it to a golden glove with six infinite stones

Natsu:WOW now that's a pimp glove HAHAHA

Blake:My lord with this glove you can erase your enemies with only a snap of your fingers

Natsu:Sorry but I don't wear jewelry 

Blake:My lord we've gone through multiple things to end this world but you can't decide which one 

Daphne:Yea and always something you don't like,like that sharknado 

Natsu then grew a little and some how his teeth grew larger making his mouth open and horns to grow out of his forehead and his eyes turn black

Natsu: **If you can't give me more choices in two hours I'll devour your flesh and burn your souls to ash**

Both of them were shocked to see Natsu's devilish from,Natsu then turned back and started to walk away

 **Back With the Gang**

Anna,Erza and Wendy were in Wendy's room,sitting in a Circle on the floor surrounding the Book

Anna:Alright then are you girls ready?

Erza:Yes

Wendy:Yes

Anna:Very will to save Natsu we need something from him...his humanity 

The girls felt confused till Anna explained 

Anna:There's a two groups,we'll travel into Natsu's mind which the book will send us to and the next group will storm into his hideout 

Erza:But why?

Anna:We'll travel into his mind to Which we'll retrieve his humanity and group two will retrieve some of his blood to complete the potion that we need to bring Natsu into his senses 

Wendy:But we don't know where Natsu's hideout is at

Anna:Don't worry child I gave Gajeel a something that will lead him to him,so now join hands

As they joined hands Anna started to cast a spell making them get sucked inside the book 

**Couple of Hours later in front of Natsu's hideout**

Gajeel and Levy were walking towards the mountain side with the twin dragons,once they reached the entrance which they felt a dark energy pouring out of it and followed it till they noticed the spell covering the entrance 

Gajeel:Okay,me and Rogue will go in there and Levy and Sting will stay out here as back up

Before he could walk in Levy grapped Gajeel by his arm 

Levy:Your not going in there without me 

Gajeel turned towards her

Gajeel:You are not coming in there with me 

Levy:Why not?!

Gajeel then give her a hug real tight

Gajeel:Cause I don't want you to get hurt shrimp 

Some tears could be seen in Levy's eyes but Gajeel then released her and looked at Sting who nodded knowing what Gajeel asked for,Once they started to walk into the base Levy placed her hand on her stomach 

**Back with Team Erza**

Once Erza opened her eyes noticing that she was in the middle of the forest 

Erza:Why am I here?

But then she heard some crying from behind her as she turned to be facing a child walked towards her who she noticed it was Natsu

Erza:Natsu?

Natsu then wiped the tears away and looked at her

Natsu:How do you know my name?

Erza then kneeled down to be on eye contact 

Erza:I'm a friend 

Natsu:Have you seen my father he's a dragon named Igneel 

Erza give him a sad smile 

Erza:No

Natsu then ran to her and hugged her

Natsu:I don't want to be alone *sniff*

Erza:Sshh,your not alone I'm here

As Erza was hugging Natsu she noticed something from the direction he came from,there behind a tree was a small hand popping out covered in blood

Natsu:You saw it didn't you

Erza then pushed Natsu away who's appearance turned into his demonic from but as a child 

Natsu:You hurt me

Erza was about to say something till she saw him pull out a knife

Natsu:Friends don't hurt each other!

Erza then stood up and ran for it till she fell into a hole that was on the ground

 **With Wendy**

Wendy then woke up in the guild with everyone inside as she saw this she couldn't help the tears till she saw Natsu sitting near the bar,she ran as fast to him and tackled him him to the ground 

Natsu:Wendy that hurt 

Wendy then revealed her face which was all tearing and a big smile but with some sadness 

Wendy:Natsu your here *sniff*

Natsu then gave her a hug and then what shocked her was that he placed his lips on her's which got her off guard but she returned the kiss but then when they pulled away and Wendy looked at Natsu but now he looked like END now with a twisted smile

Natsu:Come on girl give me some more sugar 

As he was about to go for seconds Wendy slapped him making him release her

Wendy:Your not the real Natsu

Natsu then looks at her and gives her a sad look

Natsu:Rejected once again 

Wendy felt bad till she felt the guild shake as a earthquake was happening but it was shaking so violently making some tables break but what got her attention was the guild mates started to break like glass till they we're shattered 

Natsu:You know Wendy I've always had my eye on you but you were so young but after finding out the truth 

Wendy started to walk away till she felt someone grap her from behind her and she noticed it was Anna

Anna:Leave her alone

Natsu started to laugh 

Natsu:HAHA man your still alive haha but you know what Anna I think I'll like to have you as my bitch,your like Lucy but older and I won't lie ever since I got my memories back I've used to have such a crush for you 

As he said that he was walking toward them till a hole appeared under them and they went through it leaving Natsu alone

 **Gajeel And Rogue**

As they were sneaking around and knocking out any guards they came across,They noticed they noticed two figures walking near their direction.So they hide inside the shadows thanks to Rogue 

Blake:I think my lord is forgetting why he was reborn again

Daphne:And he forgot all about me 

As they made a complete stop and looked at each other and out of nowhere they started to laugh together till they looked at each which lead them to do something they weren't expecting,They started to kiss till it became a full make out.Once they separated,they looked at each other till Daphne spoke up

Daphne:So what do you want to do first 

Blake:Why don't we play this little game for a little while till Natsu kills everyone in this dimension and we can kill him afterwards 

Gajeel couldn't believe it,even his people are trying to kill him.Then Daphne got close to his ear and whispered something.Then Blake turned towards the shadow that Gajeel and Rogue hide

Blake:If your looking for Natsu he's on the second floor in his room with his bitch

Gajeel and Rogue came out of the shadow but they still kept their guard up

Gajeel:Why are you doing this?

Blake:Let's just say my mission has been complete and me and Daphne have gotten bored of his ways.Plus I don't need him anymore and my master wishes me back with Daphne

Gajeel then turns to her 

Gajeel:Aren't you the person who created those fake dragons and placed Salamander inside one?

Daphne:Yes that was me

Gajeel:Why are you doing this

Daphne:To be honest revenge,he left me for that blonde and now that white bitch

Gajeel:Alright then 

Gajeel and Rogue left to find Natsu

 **Back with Team A**

Erza fell on a table which broke on impact,then Anna and Wendy landed on her.Once they recovered they started to look around the place they ended up

Wendy:Where are we?

Anna:I don't know child 

Erza then made a complete stop and remember this hallway 

Erza:This can't be

She then started to walk faster which made the other move faster,once they reached at the end which showed some doors.As they opened it and saw a whole cell block filled with their guild mates

Wendy:But How?

Anna:Ignore them we can't do anything for them

Erza walked passed some of her guild mates who looked like they've been here for years.As Anna and Wendy were right behind Erza someone reached for Wendy's dress

Asuka:Auntie Wendy

Once those words reach the trios ears they couldn't help but a tear up

Asuka:Auntie Erza please help me *sniff* Natsu is hurting me and mommy *sniff*

Erza couldn't hold it anymore and walked back towards the cell that Asuka is in

Erza:Asuka

Erza then got on her knee and looked at Asuka who looks like she been tortured many times

Asuka:Please help me,he hurts mommy and daddy 

She couldn't say anything else cause she heard the sound of steps coming from the doors that Erza and the others came from.Which Anna reached for Erza

Anna:We have to go now 

Wendy then helped Anna pull Erza from Asuka which Wendy couldn't stop crying knowing that her family is trapped here in the mind of E.N.D.Once they went through the other doors leading them to freedom,E.N.D walked into the room showing each one a wicked smile

END:Let's see who should I torture today,Dory nah to fat maybe Elfman...nah ever since I threw him inside that pit of insane people that I killed in that Asylum he still cries about what they did to him...or maybe I should-

Before he could continue he smelled something that got his attention,he then walked in front of Asuka's cell and kneels down to see a little girl trying to hide under her mattress 

END:Now Asuka,did some one pass by here

She didn't answer,END then opened the cell and walked inside 

END:Will that's weird I could have sworn I had Asuka here hmm

END then walked away closing the cell,once Asuka could hear END steps walking away from her cell she popped her head out of her hiding place

Asuka*sniff* someone please help me

END:Boo

Asuka then looks up to see END hanging from the ceiling,After that all you could hear was screams from a child and flesh being ripped and bones being snapped but what made the whole cell quite was a mother crying for her baby 

Erza felt helpless and Wendy couldn't stop from crying and Anna kept on walking till they heard a voice that they recognized 

?:Please don't leave me,I was framed 

Chill went down on Erza's spine,she recognized that voice.They reaches the door that kept the person they were looking for,once they opened the door they Saw Natsu strapped on the wall with a tear sliding down his cheek

Natsu:You came back

 **Team B**

Gajeel and Rogue were running to reach END's room which had Lisanna laying on his bed and Happy on the floor eating someone's hand

Lisanna:When are you coming to bed

END then walked beside her and lays next to her and looks at her eyes

END:Have I ever told you how much I've been waiting for this 

Lisanna then leaned closer to him only inches away from his lips 

Lisanna:You've told me many time but I don't mind a remainder 

Before they could close that gap between them,END backed away and looked at the door

END:I didn't know you were a peeping Tom 

Once he said that the doors open to reveal two figures standing there.END couldn't help the twisted smile that was growing every minute 

END:Or should I say Levy get out of my room before Gajeel gets the wrong idea

Right in front of END was none other then Levy with Sting by her side

 **The End?**

 **Thanks for reading and please remember Follow,Favorite and Review it helps plus if you think you have a idea please PM**


	23. Timewithsis

**Hey John bringing you one of the last chapters in my first fanfic and I want to thank you all whose been there for me**

 **Natsu's chamber**

Natsu then stood up and tried to walk towards them but Sting moved in front of Levy.Natsu then let a growl out ,Sting kept his eyes on Natsu

Natsu:Come now Sting,don't you admire me?

Sting:I admired Natsu Dragneel not you

Natsu then moved closer making Sting take a stance.But Before anything could happen Levy moved forward to Natsu.Making Natsu confused and Sting worried,as she stood right in front of Natsu 

Levy:Natsu please stop this 

Natsu remained silent and kept his eyes on her

 **With Erza**

As they saw Natsu hanging on the wall with tears in his eyes and a smile

Natsu:You came back

Wendy couldn't hold it no more and ran to release Natsu from his cuffs.Once he was free he couldn't stop but stare at Wendy who kept on hugging him afraid that he may disappear if she lets go 

Natsu:Okay Wendy you can let go

As she released him,Erza walked to him and touched his right cheek.Before they could say anything Anna told them that they were running out of time

 **Back with Levy**

As Levy was staring at Natsu's eyes she noticed that his eyes went back to his normal dark brown eyes.As that happened Natsu looked around and then started to shake his head.Returning to his red eyes,once that happened he looked at Levy

Natsu:What happened?

Before anything else could happen,Gajeel appeared from behind of Levy and delivered a sucker punch at Natsu.Who flew towards his bed which was ripped apart from the impact of Natsu but luckily Lisanna got off the bed before that.As Levy turned around to Gajeel with a angry expression on his face.

Gajeel:I told you to wait outside!

Gajeel then told Sting to get Levy out and Rogue to found anything that has Natsu's DNA.As Gajeel told them that,Natsu started to emerge from the dust and parts of the wall.

Natsu:What's wrong Redfox?,trouble in paradise HAHAHA

Gajeel didn't waste anytime and charged at Natsu.But to Gajeel surprise,Natsu whipped him with his tail so hard that it made Gajeel break through the floor.

Natsu:Now then where were we Levy-

Gajeel then shot through the floor in front of Natsu with his **Iron Dragon Sword**.Slashing Natsu's chest and half his face.Natsu then kicked Gajeel's stomach sending him to where he began.As everyone watched Natsu regrow his face.

Gajeel:I've always wanted to do that

Natsu's expression changed to rage,so he charged at Gajeel and tackle him through the door and carried him smashing him through walls too.As this was happening Sting dragged Levy away and Rogue turned into a shadow and left leaving Lisanna there 

Natsu carried Gajeel all the way to his lab,once he reached the middle of the room he threw Gajeel to one of the machine which exploded in impact.As Natsu started to smile but Gajeel could be seen entering his **Iron Shadow Dragon Mode**.Natsu then rolled up His sleeves up and took a boxing stance

Natsu:If it's a whopping your looking for?

Gajeel turns into a shadow and started to circle around him.Gajeel then leaps towards Natsu's back and pushed him in the shadow

 **Back with Erza**

As they ran through the halls looking for a way out of that hell.Erza was leading the way while Wendy and Anna helped Natsu move.As they turned a corner they saw END standing there with a wicked smile.

END:Hey 

Once Natsu saw END he looked at Erza and then Wendy.END then walked towards them with his hands behind his back.

END:So you found the last bit of light inside me

Erza then tried to requip a sword but nothing happened.Which got END's smile to grow larger,and Natsu then moved forward leaving Anna and Wendy.

Natsu:Let us pass

END then stopped and looked at Natsu and he noticed something he hasn't seen for a long time.Natsu protecting Erza and Wendy,But then his eyes landed on Anna.END's eyes glowed red and horns ripped out of his forehead and his teeth grew larger and his hands grew.

END:Anna Heartfilia the bitch who helped to bring me to this timeline 

As Wendy witness this demonic version of Natsu who then charged towards them but to everyone's surprise.The lights went off for a couple of minutes and returned.As they noticed that he disappeared and everyone looked around confused but then Anna had a idea of what happened

Anna:He might be districted by something or-

Wendy:Gajeel

 **Back with Gajeel**

As They kept on throw each other around with some of their powerful magic/curse spells.With everything being destroyed in their path and leaving nothing but ash and metal pillars.Gajeel then was punched through a wall which lead to the lab.Once Gajeel slammed on some kinda trophy display which dropped somethings.Natsu then walked in while fixing his right arm that was broken.Gajeel felt weak and dizzy and he could hear Natsu snapping his arm back to normal and every step he took.

Natsu:Sorry But I grow bored of you bucket head

As Natsu was done fixing his arm,he summoned a black fire that looked unstable.As Gajeel laid there thinking of a plan to win this fight and then he remembered of Levy.As he struggled to stand up he noticed a shield with red and blue and a white star on it.Before he stood up he reached for it and placed it in his mouth.Natsu then laughed while watching Gajeel trying to munch on the shield

Natsu:You really think you can eat that-

As blood was coming out of Gajeel's mouth but what got Natsu to stop talking was that he heard munching.As Gajeel took a couple of vibranium and then his magic level was increasing to levels that Natsu has never seen from Gajeel.But then Natsu grinned and he brought his hands up and they turned demonic and that black unstable flames appeared on them

Natsu:This will be fun

As he said that,he leaped towards him a with a Superman punch but Gajeel caught it and once their eyes meet.A powerful force spread all around the lab making some of Natsu's trophies fly around.Gajeel then started to go into his Dragon Force,Which made Natsu frown 

Natsu:My Dragon Force didn't make me look that cool

Natsu then used his tail to stab Gajeel's arm which didn't even get a scratch.Then Gajeel threw Natsu at a metal door that was right behind Gajeel.As Natsu slammed onto the door,Gajeel rushed to him and started to deliver punches.Every hit made contact and made Natsu sink into the metal door till he smashed through.Gajeel then saw Natsu laying on the ground coughing blood 

Natsu*cough*you know what *cough*we're not so deferent *cough*

Gajeel then placed his foot on Natsu's chest which made Natsu giggle a bit.

Gajeel:I'm nothing like you!

Natsu:Yes you are bucket head,we both were rise by dragons and we both have a destiny that was forced on us 

Gajeel then placed more pressure on Natsu's chest till he heard something crack

Natsu:But that's not all,the women we love have betrayed us both

Gajeel then pushed his foot harder,breaking Natsu's rib cage.Natsu laughed harder and Gajeel started to stomp till Natsu grabbed his leg and started to burn the metal on his skin.Gajeel then released him and took a stance,Natsu stood up and placed his thumb in his mouth and blew on it.As he was doing that,his chest popped back to normal.

Natsu:All better now

 **Back With Erza**

As they were running through the halls looking for a door.Natsu kept his senses in high alert,and Wendy was right behind him.As she kept on looking at him she noticed something on his hair.It was slowly turning red,which made Wendy worry.

Erza:look 

As they finally found a door,they went through it without a second thought.Once inside they couldn't see anything,but then they felt something grabbed them and strapped down.Just then the lights went on making everyone blind till their eyes adjusted to it.Once they could see what was going on,they were sitting on a stage but what got their attention was the audience.It was their guild mates and other versions of them,as they were about to struggle to set them self free but then they heard a piano being played.As they turn to see who was playing,it was Natsu who was chained up.Then three ENDs appeared with instruments and one hell of a smile.

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide

No escape from reality

Open your eyes

Look up to the skies and see

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

Because I'm easy come, easy go

A little high, little low

Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me,

Natsu: _to me_

 _Mama, just killed a man_

Put a gun against his head

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Mama, life had just begun

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama, oh oh 

Didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Erza couldn't stop looking Natsu's expression which held so much sadness 

_Too late, my time has come_

Sends shivers down my spine

Body's aching all the time

Goodbye everybody I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Then Natsu's skin started to pale and his hair started to slowly change to red.As that was happening,three people who came here to save him were shocked to see that he was turning into the very monster they're trying to stop

Mama, oh oh (anyway the wind blows)

I don't want to die

Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

 _I see a little silhouetto of a man_

 _

Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango

Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me

Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro, magnifico

_

 _I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me_

He's just a poor boy from a poor family

Spare him his life from this monstrosity

Easy come easy go will you let me go

Bismillah, no we will not let you go, let him go

Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go

Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go

(Will not let you go) let me go (never, never let you go) let me go (never let me go)

Oh oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no

Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me

Natsu then pushed the piano and stood up and walked towards his new prisoners.As he got there he looked just like the maniac who started this 

_So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye_

So you think you can love me and leave me to die

Oh baby can't do this to me baby

Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here

END then seat on Erza's lap and placed his hand on her cheek and pushed it so she could be facing him

 _Oh oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah_

Nothing really matters

Anyone can see

Nothing really matters 

Nothing really matters to me

Anyway the wind blows

As he sang the last word he quickly moved his thumb to her eye socket and pushed her eye in and then it popped.Erza couldn't do anything else but scream from pain and Anna looked shocked.Wendy looked away with her eyes shout,as tears started to run down her cheeks.END then pulled out her eye that's destroyed 

END:Don't cry Erza,it's not like I took your original eye

As he said that,he started to reach for the other one

END:But I can't just have one now

As he was about to make Erza blind,someone threw a chair at him which pissed him off.As he turned he saw Natsu standing there with flames running through his hands

Natsu:Stand away from my friends 

As he said that he slammed his fists,Which made END laugh as he was getting off of Erza.As he stood up he dropped the remains of Erza's fake eye to the ground and he stomped on it

END:Bring it

END then rise his hands to the level of his shoulders and then everything started to shake.As this was happening,everyone noticed the ground started to crack.And steam shoot out of the cracks,after that flames appeared.As some of the people that were sitting on the chairs started to burn or some of them fell inside the cracks.As this was happening the place started to shape its self into a coliseum.END then looks at Natsu and then at his hostages and then back at Natsu and gives him twisted smile

END:I'm all fired up

 **Back With Gajeel**

With every clash,shockwaves destroyed machines and cracked the walls even the floor which held them while they fought.As Gajeel turned into a shadow and started to move around the lab,Natsu used his bone claws that stretched.Natsu stabbed everywhere that Gajeel's shadow passed by,and every time he missed.Till Gajeel jumped out of the shadow with his hand turned into a sword.Natsu saw this and smirked,as they clashed into each other.Gajeel's sword going through Natsu's chest and Natsu's claws that turned back to normal just managed to scratch his metallic skin with scales

Gajeel:Is that all you got?

Natsu:No iron breathe, **Sensation Curse**

Just then Gajeel's eyes went wide and he turned his hand back to normal and pushed Natsu away and placed his hand where Natsu scratched him.

Natsu:I've grown tired of our fight

Natsu then appeared behind Gajeel and grabbed his head and slammed him to the ground till it gave up and crumbled down.Sending them to the second lab that held the dimension gate.As Natsu landed on his feet like nothing,Gajeel's face hit first and then Natsu pulled up Gajeel's head which showed some bruises and cuts.Natsu then dragged him to the machine and as they passed some of his trophies and the Control panel,Natsu with his free hand press the red button.

Natsu:Now then,where should I send you?

Gajeel:What's wrong Salamander?,you don't have the guts to finish me off

Natsu's eyes started to glow and then he pulled up Gajeel and stared into Gajeel's red eyes

Natsu:As much as I want to kill you in front of Levy and 

Natsu then moved close to his ear and whispered something that shocked Gajeel

Natsu:Your unborn child 

Natsu then dropped Gajeel and with his fingers that stretched once again stabbing Gajeel.Which pinned him to the ground and Natsu started to send electricity to Gajeel.Gajeel held in the pain but Natsu wasn't having any of that so he used sensation curse.Gajeel couldn't hold it no more and yelled,as Natsu was about to increase the pain.Something went through his back and then popped out his chest.The first thing he noticed was the thing coming out of his chest was letters

Levy:Leave Gajeel alone!

Natsu then released Gajeel and turned around to see Levy standing there with rage.Natsu then rise his hand and slapped her so hard that she fell down but to his surprise.Sting got Natsu with a White Dragon's Claw,And Rogue then appeared behind Sting and delivered a Shadow Dragon's Slash.As they send Natsu flying away and smashed into the wall but he fell down to the floor.As they regrouped,Rogue and Levy helped Gajeel up who turned back to normal.

Gajeel:I told you to get out

Gajeel said weakly and coughed a little bit of blood,Levy saw the blood dripping from his wounds.Sting kept his guard up and kept his eyes on Natsu who wasn't moving.

Sting:I think we-

Then ten bone like spears pierced Sting making him scream and Rogue released Gajeel.As he was running to his brother a tail appeared in front of him but he dodged it in time.As he wasn't taking any risks he turned into a shadow but then he heard Scream louder.Natsu then stood up but kept his claws on Sting but he moved his tail back behind him.

Natsu:Gajeel!

Natsu then whipped his hands up and down,making his claws moved like a whip.Once it hit Sting's body,he was shredded in pieces and blood scattered all over the floor.Rogue then turned normal and placed his hands on the remains of his brother.Before Rogue could shout out his vengeance.Natsu appeared behind Rogue and all they heard was a snap.Gajeel and Levy were shocked That it all happened in a blink of an eye.As Natsu started to walk towards the couple they noticed that every step he took it seems like he took four.He kept on zooming towards them but what got their attention was Rogue's head was twisted.

Natsu:I was toying with you guys but now I'm using my favorite magic yet.I gained the power of a goddess of time from that bitch Dimaria

Natsu then stopped time and then released it which he positioned himself between Gajeel and Levy But to them it seemed as he teleported there.Natsu then grabbed them by the necks and lifted them up and stretched his arms so they could be apart.

Natsu:Now that the twins are died I can finally tell you bucket head why I really hate you

Gajeel:What?

Natsu:I'm jealous of you...you got the girl of your dreams 

Levy then looked at Gajeel with a weak smile and blush but she kept on struggling to get out of Natsu's grip.While Gajeel with the last of his strength tried to break free too.

Natsu:But the sad thing is...you and me are so alike and yet we started off opposites.I was loved by my guilds mates and yours fear you.I was nice to the woman I loved but she was using me to get to Laxus!

Natsu's grip got harder and Gajeel and Levy started to lose their oxygen 

Natsu:But you,you hurt Levy the first time you guys met and later she fell for you.I Then had Lucy who I thought would be my second chance to happiness

Natsu's grip started to lose and then he dropped them to the floor.As they roughly landed Natsu places his hands around himself and started to tear up

Natsu:I nearly died for her so many times and I gave everything hundred percent.haha I even dig up that tree and placed it on the boat to sail it to her apartment.*Sniff* she knew it was me but at the end,it really didn't matter.

Natsu then fell on his knees and kept on looking at them which got them to fell kinda sorry for him.Gajeel couldn't stop thinking about his past and how Levy pulled him out of that life.Levy felt sorry for Natsu who as kids always protected her and acted as a older brother.

Natsu:She got married to that ice dick and now I was framed for a crime I didn't commit.Nobody even came to visit me,I was chained up to a wall and I felt something that day that Erza left me there.I felt hopeless,abandon and betrayed by the very same people I would do anything for.

Natsu started to cry and dig into his arms with his fingers and looked down.Levy couldn't take any more and started to move towards him and did something she hasn't done since they we're nine.She hugged him which he accepted and returned the favor.

Levy:Sshh Natsu,I'm here and I'm not going anywhere 

Gajeel couldn't stop looking at them and kinda smiled but that all changed when Gajeel saw Natsu's hand grow and his bone tips stretched over Levy.

Gajeel:LEVY!

 **Back Inside Natsu's head**

As both Natsu clashed sending Erza and her friends fly away.END send blue lighting which Natsu sucked up and used as fuel.As this battle was raging on,when Wendy landed she felt the ropes were loosen.As she Was free,she moved towards Erza and started to set her free.

Wendy:Does it hurt?

Erza moves towards Anna And started to release her but then a fire ball nearly hit them but thanks to Natsu who sucked up the fire before reaching them.As they turned to see END with his horns and wings with his tail moving around.Natsu was in his Dragon Force with smoke coming out of his mouth.

END: **Where do you think your going!?**

Natsu then leaped towards the flying Devil But to his surprise END caught him and threw him towards them.Erza caught Natsu before impact,But they still got hurt by the sheer strength of END who turned back and landed right in front of them.Wendy then moved in front of her friends and made herself a shield for them

Wendy:Stay away and please give us our Natsu back

END stopped and looked at Erza holding a injured Natsu and Anna who stood up and walked beside Wendy and placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder.Anna gave Wendy a small smile and then back at END.

Anna:I want to make a deal 

END's smile fell and a serious one took its place which got Wendy's and Erza's attention.

END:What kind of deal?

Anna:My life for a passageway out of your mind

The group was shocked to hear that but then they saw END started to act weird.

END: _should I take the deal,what happens if the little bit of light of me leaves?_

END was thinking and then looked at Anna who just stood there.Wendy then grabbed Anna's attention,who looked at her and mouthed "don't worry".

END: _But damn does Anna look like a fine wine,the older the bottle mmmmhhhhhh_

END then started to blush and then something happened.A portal opened up and END stepped aside and waved to the group to pass.But before Wendy could move Anna stopped her and handed her something in her hand and told her not to open her palm.

END:Hurry Before I change my mind 

As they passed by and the portal closed leaving END and Anna alone.END walked towards her and Anna kept calm and gave END a smile that END couldn't stop himself and returned the favor.

Anna:So What now?

END then grabbed her hands gently and looked into her eyes.

END:And now...you suffer for the rest of your life with me 

Anna then moved her hands to his face and started to cry

Anna:You were always my favorite student

END moved his hands slowly to her neck and gently choked her 

END:You were my first crush

END then moved his hands on her face and slashed her face.Leaving huge scars but what made END sad was they she didn't react to it.She kept that smile and that destroyed END inside,knowing that he could do anything to her and nothing would hurt her but the next thing she said shattered END's hope of hurting her.

Anna:There's nothing you can do to me that could possibly surpass the pain he made me go through 

**Back With Gajeel**

As Natsu's hand was about to tear apart Levy's body.Something stopped him which was a arrow that shot the control panel to the dimension gateway.But to his surprise the portal started to suck up anything near it which was the whole room.Making Gajeel fly towards it and Levy letting go of Natsu and being pulled in as while but to there surprise Natsu stood up and stretched his arms and grabbed both of them

Natsu:Your not going to leave me

But as many of Natsu's trophies flew into the portal.Natsu saw something that brought him a smile on his face.His goons where there,Blake was holding Demise's hand and Daphne holding a case.As Natsu was about to say something Blake pointed his gun to Levy and shoot her.Making Natsu released her making her going through the portal,Gajeel was paralyzed by the shock.And Daphne threw the case to the portal,making Natsu reach for the case but to his surprise Blake moved Demise to Daphne and pulled out a black and silver gun and shot Natsu's arm off and as his arm was half way through the portal.Natsu released so much power from his arm that it caused a explosion.Making the whole room and mountain collapsed on them.

 **The End?**

 **Thank you for reading and I'm so sorry for taking this long but business and struggling with my life is kinda kicking me while I'm down but I promise I will end this story.**


End file.
